Doubt
by rage.and.inspiration
Summary: A new student joins the gang's highschool, and chaos ensues. That is, until she starts to fall for a certain orange-haired boy. KyoXOC TohXYuk Chapter eight is UP!
1. Chapter 1: Enter: Taki Anzu

**Okay, first shot at Fruits Basket! I hope you all enjoy it. Though, I'm not guaranteeing any greatness… but anyways, here you go!**

**--**

**Doubt **

**-- **

**Chapter one- Enter: Taki Anzu **

**-- **

Hello, I'm Taki Anzu. I just started at my new school, Kaibara High, in class 3-D. Of course, I'm a little nervous, about making myself very… anti-social… I'm already not a popular girl on campus with the student government, well, most of it that is.

_"ANZU TAKI! Class 3-D! I'm aware you're new to the school, and it's rules, but blue hair?!? That's totally and completely unacceptable!" _

_"It's electric blue, actually. And as much as I would dislike admitting it, it's my natural color," I responded calmly, keeping back a smirk from appearing on my lips. _

_"I'd like to see proof for that! Like anyone would ever have BLUE hair! Bah!" The… guy… came up and put his finger in my face, trying to emphasize his authority, quite laughable, if I do say so myself. _

_"Bah?" I said. Who the hell says 'bah'? Where am I, eighteenth century England? _

_"PROOF??!!" He screamed. _

_The smirk came, followed by my fist, I really did try to control myself this time… please, oh please, don't get yourself kicked out!! _

_He flew back into the wall, a loud thud making the few latecomers turn their heads. I heard someone scream "Ah! Tohru, are you okay?!" I turned slightly to see a girl, with a small bump on her head, and then turned back to pay attention to the moron, screaming at me. _

_"I WILL NOT HAVE THIS!" _

_I cleared my throat," I think this will cover the 'proof,'" I said. _

_He looked down, at a small doctor's note, forged of course, saying that my blue hair is a birth thing. I flipped my bangs away from my face, thinking, 'late, on the first day! Gosh, I'm going o be murdered when I get home! So sorry Anko-san! _

"Class, this is Anzu, Taki. She's just transferred from a school up north, and I hope you'll make her feel welcome," the teacher said, the last time one would, eyeing the students as they showed total lack of interest, which made my escape to the back of the classroom just that much easier.

I sat down with an inaudible sigh, and slouched back in my chair, and tried to listen to the teacher, it was math, and I'd already covered the subject, math was my easiest and I was taking some 4th year and college classes to make my year go more quickly. They still count, thank god, but I need to pass this remedial junk as well.

Like some small ear-splitting gift from above, the bell rang. I reached down to pick up my books when the girl next to me, Uotani, I think her name was, said, "So you're the new kid huh?"

"Yes, I suppose so, and it just sounds so great when someone else says it," I said, my mood turning bitter out of boredom.

"Makes sense, I saw you kill that annoying bastard in the hallway today, good job, I would say could've done better myself, but I'm not so sure…"

"Yeah… well, he must realize his effect on people, before someone shoots him or something" I smiled.

"Your hair is…interesting…. Is that really your natural color?"

"Oh, hell no. I dyed it, my natural color is a blonde… I hate it with a passion, and I think the blue suits me," I said, smirking.

"Good, I almost thought you out-weirded orangey," she said, pointing to a boy sitting across the room talking to a couple of other kids

"Orange… hmm… it almost seems as though he' s asking for people to follow him around all day…"

"Interesting… is that why you dyed your hair?"

I laughed, and gathered up my books, "Of course not, I dyed mine so I don't look like an idiot," Uo-chan glared at me playfully, "I guess I'll see you later…" I said.

"Oh hold on!" she said, grabbing the back of my shirt and propelling me in the direction of her friends, "You're not running away that easily! We can't have you become a mindless drone."

"Mindless drone huh? Seems right up my alley," I complained, but I was already there.

"Guys, this is Taki, as you know, and Taki, meet, Tohru," the girl smiled and waved, obviously excited to meet me, she seemed pretty nice, "Hana-chan," who looked at me with a distant smile, "the prince," he smiled awkwardly, "and Kyon-Kyon," she pointed at the boy with orange hair.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!" the orange-haired one yelled.

"Kyo," the prince, who I was informed earlier as Yuki Sohma, I inferred that was 'orangey's' name, Kyo I mean," Stop being an idiot, you'll scare her."

"Yeah orangey," Uo-chan said, "Stop being an ass!" she was joking, but I saw Kyo getting angrier.

"Grr…" Kyo said, clenching his hand into a fist, and turning to stare out the window and fume silently.

"Taki-san," Tohru said, turning to me, "Would you like to play Dai-Hin-Min with us?"

"Uhh…sure," I said. Truthfully, I haven't played Dai-Hin-Min in years. I sat down nervously.

"Good," this time Hana-chan spoke, "That sounds like a great idea. We'd have an even number, unless Kyo decides he doesn't want to play again."

Everyone looked at Kyo expectantly, "I'm playin'," he said, "So I'll beat that YUKI!"

"Taki," said Hana-chan interrupting Kyo's mad rampage of shouts aimed at Yuki, "I have a question about your hair." Everyone turned to look at my hair as if not really looking at it in the first place.

"Okay," I said, preparing for the worst.

"Is that your natural color? And if not, how did you get it accepted?"

I smirked, "Some things are best left in the unknown."

"Ah," Hana-chan said, understanding what I meant.

Hana-chan started dealing.

"So…" I said, "Is there any specific reason the school is full of 'mindless drones'?"

"Yeah actually, your sitting across from him," Uo-chan said.

"That must be _a load_ of fun," I muttered sarcastically.

Tohru leaned next to me, "Yuki-kun is actually very shy, so he… hates it," she giggled a bit, and I smiled. That made sense. Anybody I know would flip from that amount of attention.

"I win." Hana said, holding up her hand.

"Dammit!" I said at the same time as Kyo. We looked at each other, the others laughed.

" Tohru!!!! TOOHHRRRUUU!" a little boy said, running into the classroom.

"Oh shut it kid!" Kyo said, grabbing the boy as the boy started to scream, "WAHHH Kyo-o's hurting meee!"

He got free, and ran up to Tohru, "Tohru who's you friend?!" He said. He was dressed in girls clothing, I found it odd, not that he was wearing them, and more that it suited him…

Another kid strode in behind him, coming to sit exactly next to Yuki, and started messing with his tie.

"Taki-chan," Tohru said, smiling brightly, "This is Momiji-kun, and Hatsuharu-san."

"Hi!" Momiji said, sitting next to me.

I grinned, "Hello."

"Has Kyo lost yet?" he said, looking at the playing cards.

"Yes, actually," Yuki said, smiling, that fact seemed to launch a playful smirk, "He lost. Hanajima won again."

Momiji laughed, "Kyo sucks!"

Uo-chan, Tohru, and I laughed.

"_Why the hell won't you just shut up?_" Kyo yelled, grabbing the boy again.

"OW Tohru!!!! Help meee!!!" Momiji shouted.

"Is this usual…?" I asked Uo-chan.

"Yes actually, happens almost everyday. The family's a little… odd. But Tohru likes them a lot."

"What?" I asked, I realized how blank my face was.

"Tohru lives with Yuki and Kyo, and Momiji and Hatsuharu are related, they're all cousins."

"Oh!" I said, understanding covering my expression.

"Tohru! Your not working tonight right?!" Momiji said.

"Nope!" Tohru said, a huge smile appearing on her face.

"Gut! (Good) I'm coming over tonight!"

"I'm looking forward to it!" Tohru said, smiling still.

Hatsuharu looked at me for a moment, then motioned for Yuki to come outside with him.

I wondered what they were going to do, when Tohru motioned fro Kyo and I to come on, because Uo-chan and Hana had to go, school was over.

"Where are you going?" Tohru asked me, once we were outside, and in the prescience of a small breeze.

"About two blocks over, to the animal adoption center, I work there after school,' I said.

"Really!?" her eyes brightened, "Can I come down and see?!"

"Sure!" I said, equally happy, I was making friends, oh thank god. This will help… and get Anko off my back.

"Yuki-kun!" Tohru said, as Yuki appeared behind us.

"Are you ready to go, Miss Honda?" he said.

"No, actually I'm going with Taki, she works at the animal adoption center!" Tohru said, smiling again, I realized that it suited her, though smiling all the time can make you look like an idiot.

"I would go with you, but I told Shigure I was going to help him with something, he wouldn't tell me what, and truthfully, I'm pretty curious…Kyo, are you going with her?"

"What?! You sayin I actually have a choice? Right. Of course I am! She'll end up kidnapped or somethin if I don't!" (A/N- I can't fin something right for that line it's bugging the hell outta me)

Yuki waved goodbye, and started walking down the street, worried, I guessed from his expression, about Tohru. From what I could tell, (and keep in mind I'm usually pretty good at this, always the observer), he really cares about her. And so does Kyo, it's cute.

"Okay, Let's go!" Tohru said.

We started walking.

"Taki, where do you live?" Tohru asked.

"About a block away from the adoption center, with my aunt, Anko," I said.

"What about your mom and dad?" Kyo asked.

"My Mom… I never really met…she left my dad after I was born… and my dad… he… died… when I was four…" I said, trying not to let the sadness sneak into my voice.

_"Daddy! Daddy! Are you coming Daddy?" _

_"Daddy where are you?" _

_My aunt appeared into eh doorway, "Oh Taki, I'm so sorry…" _

_I remember when I cried, really cried. Because I understood what she meant by 'hurt'. I saw the blood, my own father's blood when he was in the hospital that wretched bullet still stuck. _

_I remember his last words, "Take care of yourself… I love you." _

_Then he died right in front of me. At that time, the beeping of medical equipment, the shouts and screams of doctor's and patients, the wail of my aunt, when she heard the news, all I heard was, "I love you," echoing in my head, and all I felt were my ice cold tears freezing on my cheeks, my body felt empty, I was incomplete. _

"My parents are both dead… I know how you feel… then again, I guess you have it worse…" I felt my eyes widen, with shock, "I knew both my parents loved me, that love fills my memories, but with you, your mom just left I cant' imagine how that must feel…"

I looked down, "Your wrong."

She turned around, "If my mom never left, my Dad would still be unhappy, because he knew she didn't love him. And that would never be a good way to remember my dad… even if he did love me," I said.

"I guess your right, I would have never looked at it that way."

"Well I've had a lot of time to think about it," I mumbled under my breath.

"We're here!" Tohru said.

"Yup!" I added, the depressing and sour tone still evident in my voice.

I shut my eyes tightly, trying exceptionally hard not to cry. I went to the bathroom, and started constantly wiping the tears from my cheeks, and changed into my jeans, and t-shirt, and put on my blue apron.

My eyes ran dry, and I walked out of the room.

"He's so cute!!!" Tohru said, playing with an orange tabby cat, that lacked white, yet was still considered tabby…

"His name's Towa," I said.

"Really? He's so cute!!" she repeated.

"Yeah I know! He's my favorite; I'm trying to save up enough cash to buy him… He looks a lot different from our other tabbies huh? Like all-orange… it's so strange."

I saw Tohru's eyes slide over to Kyo's for a moment, and on to a ferret. I sat on the floor next to Towa's cage, and fiddled with his, paw, thinking.

Kyo came over and sat next to me, "She's going to stay here forever. I shouldn't have come," he mumbled, more to himself.

I pulled Towa out of his cage, and sat him on my lap. "Then why did you say yes?"

"Because, that damn Yuki would probably say, Shigure can wait, and take her, then Shigure would get mad and make me do whatever Yuki was supposed to, and then Yuki will hold it against me."

"Okay… I see some anger issues…"

"I DON'T HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" he shouted.

I looked at him. Towa snuggled up against his side, sitting on my lap, with his head on Kyo's hand.

"He likes you… that's strange, I figured you'd scare him away, he's pretty shy at first," I scratched the back of his head.

"You like cats?" he asked me.

"Yeah. They're humble. I've tried a lot of pets, I liked dogs, but they were too big… and small dogs annoy Anko… then I tried rats… out of the question, ever since one bit my finger. Rabbits were spat at, as was a snake, so I work here now, only for an hour today, though, Mondays… everything else is 'till eight, when the shop closes."

He snickered. I looked at him, he looked over at Tohru, who was examining a rabbit.

"So she lives with you and Yuki-kun?" I asked.

"Yeah. It was Shigure's idea, the huge pervert. You'll probably end up meeting him, she was saying wanted to invite you over, when you were in the back," he looked at me, "You may want to refuse."

"That would be rude," I said, "plus, if I ever refused it would be because _your_ going to be there," I smirked, and laughed.

"Oh really? Who said I wanted you to come? Your annoying, and your hair is stupid!"

"At least it's not orange!" I replied, "No offense Towa!" I added in a hushed whisper.

"You really like that cat huh?" he said.

"Of course, how could I not? He's unique, a one-of-the-kind sort of thing. That's why he costs fifty bucks. Which I will have by the end of the week!" I held a finger in the air as a sign of determination.

"He seems pretty lazy."

"Shut up," I looked at the clock on the wall, "Damn it."

"What?" he asked.

"I'm late. Kei-sensei is going to have my head," I said, in an uncaring tone, very passive, when I should be freaking…

"Who's Kei-sensei?"

"My master! Someone's gotta teach you 'Martial Arts'," I said, using air-quotes. I stood and went to hang up my apron, and grabbed my bag.

I felt a sudden shock of electricity of up my arm, I turned to see Kyo, grabbing my wrist, "You dropped this," he said, then turned and ran over to got get Tohru before she fell in a fish tank, yelling things like 'you stupid idiot!' and 'I don't care if the fish was 'pretty'!

"Thanks." I said turning back around fast enough so he wouldn't see me blush. _Idiot, don't let stuff freak you out like that!_ I thought.

--

"Your laaate," Kei-sensei said in a sing-songy voice as I walked in.

"I'm sorry, but did you really expect me to be on time? It's my first day at school here!" I said.

"I know, but I was hoping at east less than 15 minutes, what you do, trip over a toddler or something?"

"Shut it!" I said.

"Touchy… put that anger into your training. Otherwise, your moving again."

"I swear I'm going to kill you. Most likely in your sleep, your so paranoid."

"Ah-ah!" she said, dancing across the room, "We're not training like _that_ today!"

"Oh, is that right, well then I guess I'd better go." I said.

"Your red? Why are you red?" she leaned in examining my face, I backed up.

She gasped, "Your _blushing!_ This, I must admit, is new!!"

"I just got a little freaked out on my way over, I was worried you might end up calling the police about my kidnapping."

"But that doesn't explain-"

"I wasn't finished," I said, "I was getting ready to leave, and someone scared me, that's all."

"You don't get scared. You told me that before. Remember?," she started mocking my voice, " 'I don't get _scared_,"

"Oh will you please leave it?! I'm going to end up killing myself out of insanity."

I set my bag down on the floor, and sat up against the red wall, hugging my knees to my chest. I watched my sensei, pace around the room, tying her long black hair into a ponytail, and sitting in front of me.

"Yes?" I said.

"Just thinking, you ready?"

"For…?"

"We," she said, with immense excitement, "Are going to drive you home!"

"Your kidding?" I said.

She gasped again, "Are you accusing me of lying to you? Taki! You should be ashamed! I would never!"

"You have a date don't you?" I said irritated. I wanted to punch something again, and the way she was acting, wasn't necessarily making that idea fade away.

"Actually, that is none of your business," she smirked.

"Name?" I said.

"For all you know he dosen't have one!" she said.

"So you are going on a date," I said.

"I hate you."

"I love you too, now am I getting a name?"

"No you are not, and I'm not falling for any of your mind tricks anymore!"

"Mind tricks? Are you aware of how exceedingly lame that sounded?" I said, laughing.

"Ugh, high schoolers. GO HOME."

"Right, right, you have fun," I said, grabbing my bag and walking to the door.

"And _you_ don't trip over a toddler," she said, laughing.

"Okay, I'm serious, that happens ONE TIME, and you have to bring it up always, I know I'm a klutz," I turned to face and and walked backwards towards the door, "but I'm still capable of- OW!" I rubbed the back of my after it banged against the black door.

"No seriously… be careful," she said, watching me as I walked out.

"God damn it, that hurt," I continued rubbing my aching head as I walked back to my aunts.

--

"Taki?" Anko said, as I walked in.

"Hey!" I shouted, laying my bag by the door, and walking to the kitchen.

"Your home early," she said, concentrating on cutting some chicken.

"Yup, Kei-sensei had to leave early."

"Oh, how was school?"

"Fine."

"You meet anyone?"

"I met most of the school."

She rolled her eyes, "Smart ass."

"I met a couple people, they seemed nice enough."

"Really? That's good."

"Yeah. What've you been doin' all day? Have you been sitting in darkend corners awaiting my arrival, allowing the darkness of the shadows to slowly creep into your soul until you had to pee?"

"Why do I talk to you?" Anko said playfully.

"Frankly, if you didn't it would probably be even more annoying, to silent," I shuddered, "_scary_."

"Of course, what's in you schedule tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call you if I get a sudden change in my always hectic schedule," I was coming straight home tomorrow, no questions.

I went into my room, and lay on my bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring…

**OKAY! End of chapter one!!! **

**That took a shorter amount of time than initaially expected. I hope you all like it… I worked on it for like two days.. wow I know… But I worked hard!! And it's been like four hours of straight writing, and editing. Of course, I bet I didn't get all the typos, I was checking more of the story… so sorry about that… **

**AND there you go Kylie! Now will you please STOP screaming at me!? **

**All of you please review, it would be greatly appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 2: Teasing To Please

Okay, we are back! I was going to update something else, you know be productive… but I decided not to. So here's chapter two!! YAY!

**--**

**Reviews-**

**Suna no Nekomusume- **Thank you a lot, incredibly nice review… that I've already replied too, I was happy you liked it so much.

**xxfirebubblesxx- **Thank you too. Chapter 2 is here!! Yeah!

**Kylie-** im not thanking u. ur being mean!! Just kiddin'. Thanks for your review also, I don't know if you could call it a review…chuckles darkly see ya' later.

**--**

**Chapter Two: Teasing To Please**

**--**

Well, I was wrong. I bet you could have guessed as much huh? I was not home directly after school, even though work was closed because of Tohru's fish tank accident; and school ended with me parting from my friends with a wave frenzy; and Kei sensei wasn't expecting me until tomorrow, my walk home was intercepted by he one thing I really did not want to see until tomorrow.

Let's just say I got to know the sidewalk a little better, okay?

A face plant in the middle of the city, smooth, that it wasn't. I survived, got out Scott free, except a small scrape on my cheek. But otherwise I was fine.

That is, until I stood up.

"Told you to be careful. What'd ya' trip on that time? Let me guess…" she paused for dramatic effect, "Hm… A ladybug?"

"What are you doing here?" I motioned to my house.

Kei-sensei exhaled, and put her index finger to her nose, tapping it lightly, " Well… since it's not because I was invited, or because I'm just a person interested in your life… Ahhh… realization!"

"What do you want? You do know I'm broke right? And don't pull the 'But we're cousins!'" I made my voice imitate hers, "thing." I glared at her.

"Come on. You need some fun anyway eh?"

"Where are you taking me? You do realize I'm underage for many of the places you frequent?"

"Wow. You really don't trust me! I'm truly hurt sis!"

"Don't call me that! I am not your sister!" I said loudly trying to free myself from her grasp.

"Ohh… come on!! It'll be fun!"

"I don't care I value my life!!" I said, trying to get out of the car, and yank my arm away from her at the same time.

Click. The door locked, and I submitted to defeat.

"I really hate you." I said.

She giggled.

I looked down, and realized what she was wearing. She was wearing jeans with a semi-dressy blouse with a T-shirt underneath.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Are you going to scream at me again?" she said playfully.

"Most likely."

"Then we're going _somewhere_."

"Mr. Boyfriend huh?" I said.

"Yes, actually. And I really hope you call him by his name when we get there," she shook her head behind the wheel.

"And that is…?" I asked.

"Shigure." She said, I remembered the name from somewhere… where was that again?

"Why am I coming? You know I don't like when I meet your boyfriends, like I care about a bunch of old guys."

"Old?! I'm 28!"

"Exactly," I said in another singsong voice. I looked out the window, "Seriously, why am I going?"

"Truthfully, part of it was meeting you, but he lives with his cousins, they're your age, there's a girl too…"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOUR CHOICE IN MEN?!" realization dawned on me.

"Sohma right?" I said again, without hearing her response.

"Yes, actually and-"

I started laughing, remembering what Kyo said, 'You may want to refuse.'

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I can!" I said.

"I didn't know you could…"

"Your horrible. You do know that right? So, this Shigure… how long have you been seeing him?" I asked, my face composed, for the moment.

"It's been a few weeks… I actually wasn't expecting your move so soon, I figured you would try to get Anko to stay… she probably would have…"

"It was time for a change. Or, even more so, time for a new city to fall around in."

"You're a mess!" she said, finally looking at my clothes.

"I am not! I'm just not wearing my uniform!" I said, then looking down, saw the mud the covered my jeans.

"I should've guessed…" Kei said, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Calm down, I've suffered through worse!" I said, pulling out a skirt I got from a store a couple of days ago, for my annual trip to Dad's grave in a few weeks. It was white with black polka dots covering it; I loved it. I pulled it on over my jeans; it was too cold to wear it alone. I surveyed myself in the mirror, before stepping out into the evening sunset, which was covered by the trees. There was an average-sized house sitting here, in seemingly the middle of nowhere. I looked past the oddity, and turned to Kei to tell me whether I was acceptable.

"I love that idea… and your T-shirt, who is that?"

"Oh this? It's an All-American Rejects T, I got it on a visit back to Indy to see Cam and Danny."

"Oh yeah, your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend."

"He's your boyfriend."

"Not my boyfriend."

"Yep he is."

"No he's not."

"Uh-huh!"

"No." My expression was… angry.

"Yes!" the singsong voice was back.

"No."

"Oh! Your soooo not funnn!"

"Go jump off a cliff."

"That's no way to treat someone who brought you all this way-"

"Kei-san?" We both turned our heads to see a man standing in the doorway, "Your on time!"

We started walking towards the house, "If he's as annoying as you, I'm going to shoot myself," I whispered.

"Don't be so dramatic. And your boyfriend will be pissed."

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said loudly.

"Who the hell's being so loud?! I'm tryin' to nap here! I- Taki?"

I smiled weakly, "Against my will."

"So your Taki?" Shigure said.

"Unfortunately," I said. I scowled; this was anything but fun… Where's Tohru?!

"Kyo-kun? Did you say Taki?" Tohru's voice said from across the room. She walked over and exclaimed, "Taki!"

I waved, "Hey!"

"You know them?" Kei asked, leaning close to my ear.

"You never asked," I said.

"Don't just stand out there come in!" Shigure said.

"Where's Yuki?" I asked Tohru, following her into the kitchen.

"He's out with his brother, he should be back soon actually," she started chopping up some leeks.

"Leeks huh? Not a favorite of mine… DO you need any help?"

"No that's okay you're a guest!"

"It's okay, I like helping! And it's not fair for you to do all the work!"

"Uh… okay then, you can stir for now," she pointed to a pot of stew.

"Okay!"

"So you don't like leeks either? Kyo doesn't," she said.

"Actually I don't like a lot of things, I'm a really picky eater," I said.

"No I don't want to go to your store again!" said the unmistakable voice of Yuki from outside.

"But don't you want to bring Tohru again?"

"NO I don't!" he shouted.

"What are they talking about?" I asked Tohru.

"Ayame-Yuki's brother- owns a store, we went once; it was nice. Yuki didn't enjoy it that much though."

"Oh…what kind of store is it?"

"They sell costumes for things like nurses, stewardesses, and maids," Tohru said.

-Sweat drop time!-

"And we're done!" Tohru said.

"You damn rat! I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face!" I heard Kyo shout.

"Uh-oh," Tohru said.

"What?" I asked, turning to her.

"We'd better go outside…" Tohru said.

We ran out front, right past Kei and Shigure, who were talking.

The scene I saw had me on the ground in an instant. They were fighting-martial arts fighting- and Kyo was getting his ass whooped. I was laughing like crazy, then I stood back up, and brushed off my skirt, still giggling, as Kyo was sent into a tree.

"Ouch! I hope he's okay!" Tohru said.

"Oh he's seen nothing yet! The stupid cat has caught me in a bad mood!"

"You damn rat! There's no way that I'd ever lose to you!"

"Again," I corrected from the sidelines.

"Excuse me?!" He said from the sidelines.

"Again," I said, a smirk on my face.

"You have no room to talk, I'd beat you!"

"But you've lost to him before haven't you, face it- he's better than you. You're being a baby. Both of you, are acting like children."

"Taki…" Tohru said.

"Actually," Yuki said, "She's right."

"You're giving up?!" Kyo said.

"You wouldn't have one anyway, you're lucky you're still in one piece."

"I'm lucky!?" Kyo stood, "Get back here!"

"Miss Honda?" Yuki said.

"Yes?" she asked, eyes still wide from my interruption.

"What's for dinner?"

"Uh… stew…kitchen… going to serve…fight…" she said.

"You okay?" I asked, as the three of us walked back inside.

"Um Yeah!" she said, smiling, "I'm happy they stopped."

"I think everyone is," I said.

"Except Kyo." Yuki said.

"Except Kyo," I agreed.

"I hope he's okay, he was pretty angry, maybe I should go check on him…"

"You should eat," Yuki said, "You've been working all day."

"But…"

"I'll go check on him," I said, "You go eat, you've probably had a pretty hard day. I'll be right back!"

"Okay," she smiled, "tell him dinner's ready."

"Right."

"He'll be on the roof!" she added as I walked out the door.

"The roof?" I said to myself. I looked around for a ladder, and saw none. I walked around the house, until I saw a low-hanging part of the roof, I grabbed it, and pulled myself up, and hopped across a couple of layers, and could jump to the second floor, then walked across the main roof, walking over the middle, and sliding into a seat beside Kyo.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Tohru was worried about you? I couldn't disappoint her."

"But I hid the ladder."

"Now why did you do that, I was looking for it. You hid it well, I couldn't see it…"

"How'd you get up here?" he asked, uncaring.

"I climbed…" I said.

"Oh did you? That's amazing! They should give you an award!"

"How did you get up here?"

"I climbed."

"My point," I said.

"Your annoying."

"I've been told that before," I said.

"By who?"

"No one you know," I said.

"That's nice, who?"

"Why do you want to know?" I fake gasped, "Your showing interest in my existence, I feel so honored," I put my hand to my chest playfully.

"I just wanna know who's smart enough to say it."

"His name's Daniel. He lives in the U.S."

"Your boyfriend?" he said, smirking.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I said, then added softly, "At least not anymore…" I hoped he didn't that last bit, and looked away, faking interest in the trees.

"I see," he said.

I paused for a second, then turned to look at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What?" he said.

"'I see?' What the hell?" asked, confused.

He shrugged.

"Oh. I see," I said. I pretended to look forward for a minute or so, then looked at him from the corner of my eye, to face forward again, he was doing the same. I blushed a little…that was awkward….

"So… what's your problem with Yuki anyway?" I asked.

He looked at me, "You're the second person to ask me that."

I shrugged.

"It's a long story, with some parts am I not allowed to tell you."

"Oh. I see."

"No you don't."

I turned to face him, and leaned in, and whispered in his ear, "Your jealous of him."

He looked forward still, and I got up to leave, "Oh, and dinner's ready," I said.

He sat there still.

I jumped down, and walked inside.

"Taki!" Shigure and Kei said at the same time.

"I was just telling these people about when you tripped over the toddler!"

"Oh that's great. But I have to go. Anko is going to freak, and she'll blame you, and I won't have to pay you for another month…"

"I'm coming!" she said, standing and walking out behind me.

"Bye Taki. I'll see you tomorrow at school!" Tohru said.

"Yep! Bye Yuki," I said.

"Goodbye Taki-san," he has been calling me that by my own request I hate my last name, It's Anko's.

I walked to the car opened the door, then shouted, "Bye Kyo!" over my shoulder.

"Idiot!" he shouted back.

"Save your comments!" I said back.

"Taki we'd better go she'd just finished saying goodbye to her new boyfriend and was blushing.

I giggled and stepped in the car. I put my seatbelt on. And as soon as she started the engine and put on the gas, I burst out laughing.

"We barely stayed, your so unfair," Kei said.

"You're an idiot." I said.

--

The next day I went through school normally. At the end of the day, I went to the center, alone.

I put on my mp3 player, set it to a mixed CD Cameron sent me from Indiana, a compile of a bunch of rock songs on the radio now.

Before I knew it I was singing as I fed the ferret.

"Do you feel like a man, when you push her around, do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground. Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end, as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!"

I turned and started dancing over to the fish tanks, " Do you feel like a man, when you push her around, do you feel better now as she falls to the ground, Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's gonna end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found…"

And new song!

"There are certain people, who just keep coming back to she is, "I spun around, "Right in front of…you…"

"Hey," Kyo said from by the door.

"That didn't just happen…" I said, still in English.

"What?" he asked.

"Sorry," back to Japanese, "I was listening to some music."

"Okay…" he waved in front of him a piece of paper, "Tohru wanted me to drop off this."

"She didn't come?" I asked, pulling out my headphones, and setting them in my pocket.

"She went to something with Hanajima. She says, 'hi'."

"Okay then. Thanks." I took the check and walked over to the register.

"What _were_ you singing?" he asked.

"All at once by the Fray, bad before that Face Down by Red jumpsuit apparatus…" I said, from under the counter, I was putting away the ferret food, "Cameron sent them over for me, I must keep up with music in two countries, tough task."

"Okay… why did you start blushing?"

"What?!" I said quickly, so quickly that I brought my head up and hit it against the top of the cabinet. "OW!"

"You okay?" he said, laughing.

"I'm fine, what did you say?"

"You blushed…it was weird."

"I did?"

"Yeah…"

I was back to English, "Shit."

"Will you stop switching languages!? It's really annoying!"

"It was just something in the song… nothing big."

"What did the song say?" he said, smirking.

"Um… which one?"

"The one you were singing when I came in! duh!"

"You sure you don't want to hear the other? It's really good!" I said, I was acting like an idiot. WHY WOULDN'T I SHUT UP?

He looked at me, I sighed.

"It said, 'DO you feel like a man when you push her around, do you feel better now when she falls to the ground. Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gonna end as your lies crumble down a new life she has found." I said.

"Okay tell me the right song now."

"That was the right song you ass!" I leaned over on the counter.

"No it wasn't!"

"How do you know!?" I demanded.

"You didn't blush again, and you would have if you said the right sing, common sense."

"I wouldn't have figured you someone for common sense," I said.

"Ha. Ha."

"Don't you have to go somewhere? I know your not here for an engaging conversation, just to drop the thingy off right?"

"Well yeah… but I have nothing better to do, so staying here keeps me away from Yuki for awhile longer…"

"Because your jealous of him, as I so correctly pointed out last night," I said.

I walked out form behind the counter, and sat on the top of it, staring at the ferret across from me, Kyo was standing next to me.

"You never answered my question."

"Actually I did answer, you're just set that that answer is wrong."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Will you shut up if I do?"

"Sure."

"Okay then. It goes, 'There are certain people you just keep coming back to, she is right in front of you, you begin to wonder could, you find a better one, compared to her now she's in question. And all at once the crowd begins to sing sometimes the hard thing and the right thing are the same.'"

"Oh. I see," he said.

"No you don't."

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Right in front of you," then walked out of the center, I scowled at him on the way out.

I shivered, and touched my ear. I felt myself blushing and looked down, "Stupid jerk."

--

**OKAY! So how was that chapter? I love it soooo much! And my disclaimer on the songs: I do not own red jumpsuit apparatus or the fray. **

**I liked this chapter. It's not very descriptive or anything… but I still liked it! **

**I'm starting chapter 3 now, I can't stop, even at 1 in the morning. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3: When I Come Around

Okay onward to chapter 3! I can't stop writing this story now, because the ideas keep coming… I don't like it; it's taking away from the time I use to sleep.

**But I'm going to keep writing anyways.**

**Plus, it's the weekend, who cares how much I sleep? **

**ALSO: I hate the beginning. I do. With a passion, but I can't think of anything else, so it stays. **

**--**

**Reviews- **

**--**

**Chapter 3- When I Come Around**

**--**

I hated Math already. It was boring. It was slow, but now my eyes keep sliding to the right and up a row, over three seats…

"What are you doing?" Uo-chan whispered.

"What?" I said, snapping back into reality and turning to her.

"What were you looking at?"

"The window," I said simply.

"Okay… I'm watching you…" she turned back to her assignment.

I hate this. I hate this.

Bell. Bell. Bell.

ARGH.

The bell rang, and I was gone.

--

"This isn't fair. You canceled last time too!" I complained.

"Not everything is about you," kei said.

"Kei!"

"Sensei!" she reminded me.

"I'm leaving. See you later."

I got up and walked down the street, towards my house. Today sucked. That's the easiest way to put it. Ever since… last Tuesday at the store I've been freaked out. Very much so freaked out. It's almost been a week; I think I'm starting to weird out people.

I probably look like I've suffered some sort of loss and emotionally am now a walking corpse. I shuddered, that thought scared me. Above all, I knew I had to suck it up and try to act more normal than I am now, I have a good thing going, and I don't want to ruin it.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Anko?" I said, setting my stuff down on the kitchen table. There was a note on the table as well; I picked it up.

_Taki- _

_I have to work tonight; I'll be back on Thursday, going to somewhere by Phoenix again._

_887-6215_

_luv ya, Anko_

I sighed, a mixture of relief and momentary confusion. I rubbed my eyes and started walking to my bedroom.

--

The next thing I knew I was staring at a darkened algebra equation. I blinked a few times, and then pushed the book down, to shut my eyes tightly when I saw the bright light beaming from my desk. It was 2:30 in the morning, I dozed off doing my algebra. I clicked off the lamp, and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sighed deeply, and then covered my head with my pillow.

I heard a soft, clinking sound, like really cheap wind chimes, and pulled off the pillow. The sound got louder, then I looked out the window next to my bed, opening the little latch and inviting in the cool night breeze.

"KYO?!" I shouted loudly.

"Shut up idiot!" he whispered harshly.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I whispered back.

"What?" he said.

"UGH. Come on!" I went to my closet and pulled out a rope, trying to remember why I had a rope in my closet, and threw it out the window.

I tied the end to a bar beneath my window directly by the side of my bed, and held it for extra support.

"Loser get your ass up here, I'm not shouting out the window!" I said.

He groaned and pulled himself up.

"There you happy?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? It's two in the freakin' morning!" I said loudly.

"Shut up!" he said.

"Why it's not like anyone's going to hear they're all ASLEEP!" I said.

"You weren't asleep, otherwise you wouldn't have opened the window!" he shouted back.

"YOU'RE the one who's acting like a stalker!" I said.

"Well YOU'RE the one being a moron!"

"What? THAT coming from the person who comes over at TWO IN THE MORNING!"

"IT WOULDN"T HAVE MATTERED IF YOU WEREN'T UP ANYWAY!"

"What are you talking about?!" I said.

"I don't know!" he shouted back.

"Well fine!"

"Fine!"

We stood there for a moment looking opposite directions, silently.

"This sounds really stupid after that, but I'm sorry."

"What?" I said, turning to face him.

"You heard me," he said sternly.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know I was hoping you could tell me that," he looked away again.

I started laughing. I fell back on my bed, holding my middle, then sat up and said, "Who said I was mad at you?"

He turned back to face me, " Damn yankee."

I laughed again, "I was afraid of something like this."

"Oh really? You couldn't have told me about that? She thinks I pissed you off! I told her I didn't do anything, but she was convinced. She started listing off all these reasons for this shit, and then-"

"Damn it. What'd she tell you?"

"She said, 'She hasn't spoken barely at all all week', She brought up how you've been, "he used air quotes, "_avoiding_ me and crap like that. THEN she was going to talk to Tohru about it, so I told her I'll talk to you, damn Yankee."

He scowled.

I laughed again, "It's like I'm in a bad sitcom."

"What is so funny?" he said.

"Well for one, you actually came over here, two, it's two in the morning, three, the expression on your face right now, and-" I paused, "that's it," I added quickly.

"There was a four?"

"You're acting very observant. Though no, there's no four."

"So there was a four."

"Nope. No four," I said.

"Okay then. I guess I'd better leave," he said, walking towards the window.

"Hold on," I said, "You still haven't answered my question."

"What?"

"What _are_ you doing here? At two in the morning?"

"I told you," he said, turning around and acting like he's looking out the window.

"No you didn't. You could have apologized tomorrow, but did you? No, you come over at 2 in the morning expecting me to be awake."

"I wasn't expecting you to be up ya' know, you think to highly of yourself."

"You still never answered my question!"

"Some things are better left unknown," he said, putting his foot on the windowpane and crouching down.

"OH no you don't!" I said, pulling him back in.

"Hey!" he said, falling back on my bed.

"Tell me!" I pleaded.

"Why?"

"Because you're blushing," I said.

"Am not!"

"Now you're being childish."

He glared at me, "I'm leaving."

"No you aren't."

"Yes I am," he said.

"Nope."

I gasped.

"You were _worried_ weren't you!?"

"WHAT?"

"You were worried about me!"

"Was not! I just wanted-"

I stared at him for a moment, and he got red.

"You so were!"

"Shut up!"

"I can't believe you!"

"What?"

"Never mind," I said simply.

We sat for a moment.

"This looks bad," I said.

"Yeah, it does."

"Anko's out of town, so we didn't wake her."

"Good."

"Yeah."

We sat there for a minute again, silently. I looked at his face, his hair was a little messy, the moonlight shining off it, his expression looked pained, like he was struggling with something. I was curious, of course, but didn't say anything. We sat there a little longer.

"Close your eyes."

I looked up, "What?"

"Just do it."

"No!"

"Your so stubborn! Just do it!"

"Why? Are you going to leave, because you can do that without me opening my eyes."

"Taki, close your eyes."

I sighed, and closed them. I sat there for a second, and felt him move one of my arms behind me, then the other.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Keep your eyes closed," he sounded excited, and a little nervous.

"Now you're scaring me," I said playfully.

"Good," he said back, and then I felt it. His lips touched mine, and I almost fainted. I opened my eyes, but he was already gone out the window, a little note stuck to the side

_See you at school._

I touched my lips, still warm. I shut the window and curled under my black sheets, "Stupid jerk."


	4. Chapter 4: Dirty Little Secret

**Well here's chapter 4. It's been such a short time… I'm amazed with myself, actually. I've never done a story so fast. I'm making this one a little longer, hopefully I'll have time to write between school, and friends, and all that crap I'm forced to do. But I'm out of school for awhile after this week, so the story will keep going then. YAY! –squeels with excitement-… you guys didn't see that. And I might add, I'm a little self-conscious about this chapter. I'm struggling with the diea of changing it, but can't really bring myself to do it. If the reviews will it, so it shall be. WHICH MEANS I'm pleading for you to tell me if it sucks! And I probably drove my friends insane talking about how "horrible" i think it is. They actually told me to start another story so I would shut the hell up. Tee hee...**

**Onward with the story!**

**----**

**Chapter 4- Dirty Little Secret**

**----**

"That's really amazing, Anko, but I have to get going, I told Kei I'd meet her," I said.

"Hurry up!"

"Okay, I'll talk to you later, Love you too, bye now."

-Click-

"Okay I'm done now we can go to your boyfriend's."

"Thank you, into the car." Kei ushered me in the passenger's side, and I slid in the seat, to my comfortable position. I stared out the windshield as the car roared to life.

"You're very excited about going tonight? What is it, your birthday or something?"

"No actually, I was just surprised he asked for you to come," Kei said.

"Oh, we've figured how much confidence you have in me."

"You get to see your little friends too, that'll be fun!" she said.

"Didn't anyone ever talk to you about drugs?" I said, looking out the window again.

"Why are you in such a bad mood. It's like someone died- Oh my god."

"Ahhh… relization."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you come. I didn't realize-"

"It's okay. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that anyway. Just because you don'tthink of my Dad today dosen't mean he isn't remembered. Happy birthday to ya'!" I said.

"Are you wasted?" she asked.

"WHAT?!" I said.

"Just asking."

"God. I swear we're not related."

"Well we are. We're here now, get out a be a good girl now, for me."

"Shove it."

"That was nice," she said sarcastically.

"Let's get this over with."

We walked in the house, and sat at the table. I looked away, out towards the window, when I heard something I forgot about.

"Oh great she's back! Shigure can you ever go _out_ with your girlfriend?"

I leaned back a little, so I was visible from behind my cousin.

He turned and started walking down the hallway, then turned back and waved with his left hand once before turning and walking outside, the other people in the room were much to focused on each other to see me get up and walk out of the room, it was almost too easy.

"Taki!"

"Hey Tohru!" I said, running happily to my friend, "What's up?"

"Nothing much really, I was just about to do the laundry, when I'm done I'll go find you and we'll do soemthing, okay?"

"Okay," she had no idea how I happy I was to hear that, "I'll go run around, see ya'!" I walked, out, and conspicuously followed Kyo out back.

"Took you long enough, I thought I was going to have to go get you," I spun around and saw Kyo standing by a tree.

"Ha ha."

"You thought it was funny too? Good."

"Cocky idiot. Actually, I have a question."

"Oh really? I do too."

"Ah, I see, you may go first."

"Okay, well since last night, I was thinking, that maybe we shouldn't let anyone know… because you know… it's weird."

"I agree. It is weird. But if we're going to keep it a secret, we have to tell Tohru."

"Why?"

"Because even if we do keep it a secret, your going to end up blabbing anyway."

"I can't believe you! You don't trust me!"

"I never said that, I said I don't trust you around Tohru!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means that…" I paused… I didn't how to explain this to him. Truthfully I was jealous of Tohru, but telling him that would give him a big head, and we can't have that, " we just should. I migt fold too ya' know."

"Really? You're just saying that. I'm not an idiot."

I laughed, "Yes you are. And my question please?"

"Sure go ahead. I'll figure you out eventually."

I laughed again, "Of course you will. What's with this?" I put my hand behind my back like he did last night.

"You'll find out eventually," he said, then he started to walk away.

"Hold on!" I said, runing up to cath up with him, he slowed to a walk.

"Yeah?"

"Can we tell Tohru? I mean she'll keep it a secret, for whatever reason you want to," I fiddled with the end of my jacket. Of course, there would be a reason he wants to keep it a secret… he's pretty popular… and I'm… not…

"Hey," He grabbed my shoulders and faced me, bending a bit at the knees until his face was level with mine, "Don't be like that. This is, just, more complicated thatn you realize. You'll know soon enough, but for now, I…" he leaned in and kissed me, I felt my eye grow wider, and I kissed back, just a little, but enough for him to smirk.

"Taki?" Tohru said, from a few feet away, the other side of the house.

"Now?" I said, biting my lip, and blushing.

"Really? We can't wait even a little?" he said.

"You sound so stupid," I said laughing.

"Of course I sound stupid, it's your fault."

"What?!"

"Yes it is, it's your fault."

"You stupid-"

"Shhh…" he whispered, dropping his hands.

He tugged at the end of his white shirt, then walked away, I glared after him.

"Asshole," I whispered under my breath before saying, "Tohru! Your finished already?"

"Yes I am! I didn't have as much to do today," she said.

"Awesome. What do you want to do?" I said.

"I don't know…" We started walking towards the indoors, Tohru in front, me behind her. My eyes were shooting in every direction trying to find Kyo, who, being the stupid jerk he is, ran away. Big wimp. UGH. I need to get out of here.

We walked into Tohru's room, and sat on her bed.

"Um, Tohru can I ask you a question?"

"Sure!" she said.

"It's a little weird… but do you have a boyfriend?"

She paused for a second. "Nope… I don't, you?"

"I did… but that was a long time ago, when I lived…in Indiana," I motioned to my Panic! At the Disco jaket.

"Really? What was he like?"

"He's a lot like… Yuki, I guess," I saw Tohru's eyes get wide, "except like, different. He listened to a TON of music, his name was Danny, black hair, total weirdo," I rushed.

Her eyes shrank back, "Interesting," she turned around.

"So… have you ever thought about being… the 'Princess'?"

"WHAT?!?!?! I COULD NEVER!!! THAT WOULD BE SO RUDE! AFTER ALL HE"S DONE FOR ME!"

"Really? I mean he's pretty cute, and he seems to like you… and your so nice, it would be weird that someone," I looked down, Kyo flashed in my mind, "dosen't like you… like like like you… if that makes sense…"

"It does, but I couldn't possibly-"

"He gave you that ribbon didn't he?"

"Yes…" she stroked the yellow ribbon in her hair.

"What'd he do when he gave it to you?"

She blushed, I smiled, "Well?" I said.

"It was nothing! He couldn't possibly… no…"

"You doubt yourself too much, you're great!" I said, that part was true.

"Taki, your being crazy…"

"Ugh! Tohru listen to your self! Where's your self-esteem?!"

"Miss Honda?"

Was there ever anything in the universe with more perfect timing?

"Yuki-kun!" she said quickly, he looked at her like she was crazy, "What is it?"

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I heard screaming…"

I giggled, and Tohru shot me a quick glare.

"We're fine Yuki, thanks for worrying," I said.

"Yeah…" Tohru agreed.

"Oh wait!" I said, walking out of the room, the others following me, until an unfourtunate accident, or a klutzy luck streak, whateveryou will to call it, had me fall on Tohru, who fell on Yuki, directly into the hall closet. There was a poof of some sort, I figured it was just dust.

I locked the door quickly then said loudly, "Crap! OH my gosh are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, I think we're fine, get Shigure to open the door," said Yuki.

"Okay! Great idea! I'll be back really soon you guys!"

"Hurry!" Tohru added just as I rounded the corner to the stairs.

KYO SOHMA I'M GONNA KILL YOU.

Let's think for a moment. Why am I mad? Well it's a simple question, and a simple answer, the jerk won't tell Tohru! Why not? I have no idea, why do I want her to know? Have you tried looking at her square in the face, and lying? No you haven't I'll tell you now, it's incredibly hard. Like walking away from an abandoned puppy, a cute one.

And if I can barely do it, Kyo doing it would be like if the puppt whimpered. IMPOSSIBLE.

There's no way he's not going to tell her, and if we're not careful, we could be screwed. Even if I don't know his reasons for keeping it a secret, I have my own, number one being: ANKO.

But otherwise, I see no problem with telling the trustworthiest person on the planet.

But I don't want to do it… because… it's embarassing, and weird.

Everything I said to Tohru was 100 true. Which is why I'm a little scared, I know, I'm being a paranoid idiot, but seriously, competition with TOHRU?

The point was I needed to talk to Kyo, sooner rather than waiting for Tohru to leave the room, so I can sneak out.

I got down the stairs and twitched. I twitched. I haven't twitched in forever.

"Hey," Kyo said, looking at me from above some magazine I didn't bother to look at.

"You…" I breathed.

"Oh crap."

"What the _hell_ were you _thinking?_ Just walking away like that?"

"It's not my fault you let me leave."

"I did NOT _let _you leave!" I said.

"Yes you did, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting here," he said.

"I… am…going to murder you…" I said.

"Hold on, I can't let you do that," he said, laughing to himself.

"Why not?"

"Friends don't let friends murder drunk," he said.

I stared at him, my fury melted, "What are you talking about?"

He leaned over and kisses me lightly, "Your intoxicated by my very prescence," he said, with no smirk.

Against the will of my brain, I blushed, "I still hate you. Moron, you have to go tell Tohru."

"It's not like she needs to know!"

"Yes she does!"

"No she dosen't!"

"Yes, she does, or I'll end up spilling it in some embarassing incident, that could leave someone in the hospital."

"What?"

"The point is, we, I mean you, should tell her. Please?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It just does, it's a girl thing."

He sighed.

I looked up at him, keeping my head down, and bit my lip, he turned away, "Fine."

Yes!

"Okay!" I said happily.

"When?"

"Now…?"

"No way."

"Come on!" I grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs.

"We don't have to now! Get off me!"

"Tell that to the lovely couple in the closet!"

"What?"

"I did something I'm not proud of," I said.

"Of course you did. Why don't you tell her anyway?"

We stopped, "You are going upstairs, your unlocking the closet, your pulling Tohru out, and telling her that you're-"

I stopped talking.

"What?"

"You're…what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are you going to say?"

"I never thought about that really I just," he stopped talking, "Oh…"

"Yeah… What are you going to say? We're not dating… otherwise our dates wouldn't include you sneaking to my house at two in the morning…"

We started walking again.

"So… what are you going to say?"

"I don't know! I didn't want to tell her YOU should say something!"

"No way!"

"Yes _way_!"

I glared at him, nope, no anger melting this time, "Come on!"

"What am I supposed to say, 'Hey Tohru, I'm in love with one of your best friends!"

And then came the chorus of, "WHAT?"

Kyo froze. Then turned and walked away.

"What did he say?" Tohru said from behind the door.

"Taki?" she said again, though I wasn't there to answer her, I was following Kyo. And, once again, against the will of my mind, I was smiling, really smiling, and giggling, giggling a lot.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" The inner-me screamed in my head.

"What?" I shouted back.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?"

"Yes I do… and I can't stop smiling! Gr!"

"Was that not embarassing?"

"Not only for him…"

"And, will seeing you make it worse?"

"It better make it worse!"

"Well, that's true. I forgot your pissed. But it's only been a week… well over a week, almost two actually…"

"Since we _met_, which is why I shouldn't be smiling!"

"And yet…"

"And yet…"

"Wait!" I shouted, running up behind him, and grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Let go!" he shouted.

"Run… away… I… dare you…"I sopke in between breaths.

He spun around, "You realize I did NOT mean to say that right?"

"Of course it's only been a week," I was still smiling.

"Idiot. Your smilig like an idiot."

"I know! I can't stop!" I said, clamping my hand over my mouth, then I started laughing.

"THAT WAS HILARIOUS!" I screamed.

"Yeah a little."

"We're not gonna be able to look at each other tomorrow, but so worth it!"

"You're a moron," he said.

"I'm with you aren't I?"

He glared a me, "So… I'll see you at school tomorrow…"

"Hopefully… I'll probably stop smiling sometime tonight… then there'll be hell to pay…"

"Bye… then…" he said.

"Yeah. Bye," I said, turning away, and walking back towards the house.

I got into the car, and waited for Kei, who was seconds behind me, we drove home, my mind wondering everywhere, but always came back to the same thing.

I totally am forgetting something… my glasses? Check. My jacket? Check… Must've been something unimportant!

MEANWHILE

"Damn it Shigure let us out of the closet!" Yuki screamed.

"You're," he burst out laughing, "Stuck…" more laughter, "In the closet!" He fell over.

"Let us out!" Yuki screamed again.

----

**That's it for today folks. SORRY about the numerous typos that riddle my stories. I can't stand them but I don't have time to edit. Or spellcheck. And I'm lazy…**


	5. Chapter 5: Face Down In The Dirt

**I LOVE YOU GUYS! I swear, you people are my new best friends –throws out candy-**

**I love your reviews, and because they were so many and so incredibly nice, I'm typing the chapter earlier than expected I was barely even thinking of starting it so soon. –Even though I already wrote 6.5 pgs in a notebook…- **

**So, school's out for another three weeks, meaning no homework, essays, or projects that need my attention, so I can focus on the ever-changing plot, and lose even more sleep than normal! –Throws inanimate object at clock saying 3 AM-**

**I do have soccer, but that's only on Tues and Thurs. **

**This chapter is a little sad, and I actually hated writing it, but I was like, what could make this poor girl's life even more screwed up? And this is what I came up with. **

**----**

**Reviews (not done last chapter, but oh well)- **

**MentalDeath- **Yep! I actually came up with that idea in gym class. We were in the middle of running laps and I just shouted, IN THE CLOSET! Then everyone turned and stared at me, and my friends burst out laughing. .

**Mikol- **Hi! I like the way you review, very thorough; I respect that. She actually doesn't find out about the transformations for a few more chapters. I have been planning that for a while –laughs maniacally-

**Kamu-san-** Thanks! I enjoy writing the fluff. It's oh-so fluff-tastic. –Promises self to never say that again-

**Fireskullz-** I KNOW! You edited it, and then I put the un-edited version down! I'm such an idiot sometimes.

**Lotus Flower- (For chapter 2) **I do own the All American Rejects CD. I am done with using their songs as chapter names as of now, because I found a different song so much more fitting.

**Year of the Cat 678- **Thanks! And yes, they had to be in front of the closet, you have no idea how much crap like that happen to me! I swear to god something is seriously wrong with me. –Twitches in annoyance-

**----**

**Chapter 5 (OMFG!)- Face Down in the Dirt**

**----**

"Crap!" I said, grabbing my cell phone and dialing the number for Shigure's.

"Moshi moshi. Tohru Honda speaking."

"I'm SO SORRY!! I so did no mean to just leave you guys locked in the closet! SO SO SORRY! Please forgive me! Oh, and how was it in the closet anyway?"

"Taki? Oh, I guess it was dark… And Shigure-san kept laughing, and Yuki was fighting with him from behind the door…"

"That's it? Really? You were locked in a closet, and that's all you come up with? Man, I was totally expecting more. Oh please put Yuki-kun on."

"Okay I will get him hold on," I heard the phone get set down.

"Yes?" said Yuki's voice.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"Anzu-san?"

"Yeah it's me, I just can't believe I left you guys in there, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, Shigure let us out eventually," he said.

"Okay, that's good I guess…"

"Oh and Anzu-san?" he said.

"Yes Yuki-kun?"

"You could do so much better," he said, laughing a little on the other side of the phone, very uncharacteristic of him, but then again, no one is really themselves after being locked in a closet…

I laughed, "Thanks for caring, may I please speak to Tohru again?"

"Yes, hold on," he said.

I could feel myself blushing in the darkness, then I heard, "What the hell are you talking about you stupid rat?!"

I didn't hear a reply.

"WHAT? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

I sighed, then heard Tohru again, "Sorry for the noise, they're fighting again."

"I can hear that," I laughed weakly, "So, really are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm okay, as of now, it's Kyo-kun I'm worried about, he really angered Yuki-kun this time…"

I laughed, "Idiot, tell him I said hello, when he's done getting his ass kicked."

"Taki-san?"

"Yes?"

"Is it really true? What I heard today?"

I paused, I didn't know how to answer that. Was he just playing around, trying to get me to say it myself? Was he serious? How was I supposed to know?!

"I… don't know…" I said, if my face wasn't red before, it was now.

She giggled, "It's cute, you know. Oh! I'd better go before they end up breaking something!"

"Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow Tohru-san."

-Click-

I rolled back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Anko would come home tomorrow. Everything will finally be back to normal, that is. Until all the awkwardness of tomorrow is gone.

I got up and took a shower, afterwards, dying my hair black. I could just say I wanted to fit in or something. I don't really care. I went back to my bed. I'd talk to Kyo about… that… tomorrow…

What I did not expect was the jingling of keys at the door.

"Anko?" I said, standing and walking to the door.

"Hello, Taki," said my uncle, or rather, Anko's husband, Raiden.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said.

"Is that any way to greet your father?"

"Your not my father," I said quietly, my voice shaky to my own ears. I was scared, terrified actually, but I wasn't running away this time. No way.

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against his grip around my waste, then I felt the sharp pain as he slapped me across the face, again. I cried, as usual, knowing that that always made it worse. I remember hoping that he wouldn't do anything more than that today, the slap would actually be enough. Anko never knew. He was so good at hiding it. Acted like I was the perfect daughter, and forced me to keep quiet by threatening me with even more pain.It was tolerable, until I was 13, and it was more horrid than I could ever imagine. I can't even think about it. And Anko actually wonders why I'm so violent. It's almost laughable.

He walked up to me, "Where's your aunt?"

"Out of town," I said, trying to keep steady my wavering tone," she'll be back tomorrow. You shouldn't be here."

I turned and began to walk back to my room, when his hand roughly grabbed my wrist, and flung me around back against the wall. I struggled against it, but he only pressed harder.

I could feel his breath on my lips as he said, "You've grown quite stronger, and you've also… filled out quite nicely…" I gagged inwardly as I felt his eyes scour every part of my body. It was sick. Sick.

"Let…me go." I managed to get out.

"Will you be a good girl like I taught you?"

"Get… your fucking hands off me you… asshole," I said, finally managing to shove him off me, then I ran to my room, trying desperately to ignore the spasms in my left arm.

I grabbed some of my stuff and forced it into a bag, and then tried to open my window, which led out onto the little awning over the patio. I couldn't get the window open using only the one arm. The door flew open, I cursed under my breath.

He was mumbling something unintelligible, and didn't even speak when he pushed me back down on the bed, holding me down by my neck. I couldn't breathe, of course. So I used what little strength I had to kick him off me, when he shoved me back, causing me to fall through the glass window. My breathing was still rugged, but I rolled down the roof and landed hard on the grass, before getting up, and running, as fast as I could without falling, down to Kei's.

When I finally reached her home/dojo, I was able to ring the doorbell before collapsing from exhaustion. The last thing I heard was her shriek.

I woke up the day next two hours before I had to go to school. I was surprised I actually slept. I touched my face, it was wet with tears, which explained the burning from my cuts, I immediately went to wash my face.

I was lucky. I could say that at least. There was only one large cut, which took up most of my right cheek with a bandage. The other were just paper cuts that healed mostly over night. There were a ton of bruises, nothing a little cover-up couldn't fix. I reached over to turn on the sink and gasped, clutching my arm. It hurt, really bad. I examined it, there were bruises around the wrists, and, my arm was also covered in cuts, I remember going through the window on my right side, but landing on my left. Each cut was covered with a bandage, and I reminded myself to thank Kei, she might act like an idiot, but she knew what she was doing. My neck was also riddled with black and blue, which would be harder to cover. Normally I could just wear a scarf or a turtleneck, but not with my uniform. I had an issue. I wrapped my arm up, and pulled a sweatband over my wrist so I would remember not to move it.

I decided I did not care what the other people said, and pulled on a black turtleneck underneath my uniform.

Kei walked into the bathroom, and her jaw dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"You look… almost normal…" she pointed to my cheek which still held the bandage.

"I know," I put the cap back on my eyeliner, surprised at how good it looked, I barely ever wear it anyway.

"I tripped over a stick on my way home yesterday." I said.

"People will buy that… But are you sure you want to go to school? What happened to you anyway?!!" she said.

"Yes, I do want to go to school, I want to… to appear okay." I touched my cheek, feeling it burn under my fingertips.

I hate this, I thought.

"Taki. Are you going to tell me who did this?" she said.

"He came back." I said simply, turning and grabbing my bag, pulling on my headphones and turning up the volume until it hurt my ears, and I had My Chemical Romance screaming at me on my way to school. I didn't cry, which actually surprised me. I probably couldn't, even if I wanted to.

I walked into homeroom early, leaning my head back on the chair and staring at the ceiling, waiting for the bell to ring. I closed my eyes.

"Taki-chan! Are you okay?!" Tohru's voice said worriedly.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine," I said, sighing heavily.

"You changed your hair," Uo-chan said.

"Yeah, I got bored with blue…" I said.

"You seem very tired. Did you sleep well?" Hana-chan said.

"You told them!" I said quickly, looking up at Tohru.

"I'm so sorry! I won't tell anybody else! I promise!!!" she said, freaking out.

"Ugh… whatever. And yes, I'm exhausted…" I said.

"Were you up late studying for midterms? Only two weeks away!"

"Uh… yeah… I was. Gonna ace it!" I said with mock excitement.

"That's good I guess. Well, we'll see ya' later."

"Yeah… bye…" I said.

The school day wouldn't go fast enough. I avoided Kyo at all costs. There was no way I could have him look at me… like this. I feel like shit. And there's no way I could face him…

**-Later-**

"Taki-chan!" Tohru said.

"Yeah?"

"We're going out for ice-cream? You want to come with us?"

"I can't sorry… I have to get to work…"

"Oh right! Sorry, I guess you can come with us tomorrow!"

"Uh yeah…" I inwardly thanked my boss for having me work Mondays.

**-More Later-**

"Hey Towa…" I said, petting the cat lightly on the head, "Sorry I haven't bought you yet… a lot has come up…"

He purred.

"Yeah… Got to get working…"

I put my headphones back on, and went back to dispersing the thoughts in my mind and listened to MCR until my ears bled, figuratively of course.

There was a tap on my shoulder, then a scream, I realized, embarrassed, it was mine. I turned to see Kyo, playing with Towa.

I pulled the head phones off, the song was still audible.

"Hey…" he said.

"Hey…" I repeated.

He sat there, still playing with Towa, and I stood in silence.

Then I went over and sat next to him, and I leaned my head on his shoulder absent-mindedly, "I'm sorry for being so," I wiggled my hand away, "Out there… today…"

"Um… It's okay…" he said quickly. I looked up to see him turned away. I could still see a slight redness on his cheek, I giggled.

We sat like that for a while.

"Um… Kyo-kun?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Never mind," I said quickly.

He looked at me suspiciously.

I looked at the clock, "My shift's up…. This place never gets any customers… god…"

I put up my stuff, and grabbed my bag, walking outside with Kyo behind me.

"I'll see you tomorrow I guess…"

"Yeah…"

"Bye,"

"Bye," I turned and walked away towards Kei's house.

"Hey hold an a second!" he said.

"What?"

"Why are you going this way?"

"I'm going to Kei's."

"Why?"

"Because I can!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes really!"

He looked at me for a minute, "Whatever. See ya'"

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"Your so complicated Kyo Sohma, when will I ever be able to understand you intricate mind?"

He laughed and continued walking. I bit my lip, his laugh reapeating itself in my mind, and walked back to Kei's.

-Even more later-

"Anko is oh-so pissed."

"She should be. I'm pissed too. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE THIS CRAP?!" I said, pointing to the towel I was holding, which was smeared with the makeup I had worn, and was ridding myself of, to uncover the multiple bruises on my face.

"You SHOULD go to the doctor, that arm of your is only getting worse."

"So? I'm fine. And if I go, they'll have to send 'Mom and Dad' in to take me home. I'm not leaving with those freaks!" I winced slightly as I pressed a little too hard on a bruise.

"So, your just going to keep torturing youself until they're both out of town, and I'm your rightful guardian?"

"Or death, whichever comes first."

"That sounds healthy."

"Does it look like I care whether or not it's healthy?"

"No, but then again, since when does anything I say lead to to any rational decision?"

"I'll give you credit for the superior wording, but still, your not breaking in. I'm prefectly fine the way I am for now, but if a car hits me tomorrow…that would be alright too…"

"Whatev's. I'm sleeping," she said, turning and walking away, just as I had finished clensing my skin of that crap.

"You have fun!"

She grunted in response.

Within minutes I was laying on my back staring at the ceiling in the middle of the guest room. I had the window open, it's not like I was getting any sleep anyway, and my brain was moving quickly from one subject to another, barely stopping to actually think things through.

But when I did latch onto something, I would think the hell out of it, then end up frustrating myself even further. The whole mess was not an easy concept to grasp onto.

My problems were as follows: I couldn't hide the bruises forever; there was no way I could even stand keeping this from Kyo any more, evey time I look at him, it makes me feel as though I could blurt out anything in the universe; there was of course, the fact I was never returning home, ever; the fact that all my friends are probably worried about me, because I've been acting like I zombie; and my complete and total possession of a list of problems!

UGH. This was pathetic. I rolled over carefully onto my side, to stare out the window, and did sucessfully for a period of roughly two minutes.

A small blob of orange appeared at the end of the window. At the time, I wasn't sure whether to be utterly irate, or relieved. Even if I needed to avoid him, there was no way that I could keep myself away from him for long; I was much too selfish.

"What are you doing here?!" I said, the anger not perfectly coming into my voice, as I turned around to face the other wall, and pulled the blanket over my head, hastily stuffing the sides under me, to hide my battered appearance.

"What are you _doing_?" he questioned.

"Nothing," I said, quickly, too quickly.

"Taki! Are you doing something _bad_?"

First, came confusion, "What do you mean by that?!" then came the anger, "Why would you even suspect that?!"

He chuckled, I felt myself smiling, even though I was plainly angry…or at least…was….

"Well to tell you the truth, I _was_ worried about you, but if you don't want to see me _that badly_, I guess I'll go,"

"Don't… please… I'm sorry… but stay here?"

"And you call me complicated…."

I didn't answer.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?!? Because I swear, if I have to sit through another day of watching you fall apart I'm going to end up doing something I'm gonna regret!"

I didn't answer, but felt compelled to go over there and be with him… to show him I was okay, and that everything was fine… I couldn't stand to just lay here, while he was going through all that…

Then it hit me like the frying pan hits the egg in those drug commercials.

I AM SUCH AN ASS!

I turned around, and, very stealthily, pulled down SOME of the blanket to uncover my eyes.

"I was actually falling apart? Well then, actress is definetly out of the career choices!" I said.

He realized what I was trying to do, and one side of his lips curled up into a crooked smile. He had a hand covering his eyes, and parted two fingers and peered at me.

"Your such an idiot."

"Such is life," I said, sighing dramatically.

He came closer, his eyes growing serious.

His hand was on my forehead, and he looked down at me expectantly.

"Kyo… I…"

His head suddenly perked up, and he went, "Oh crap…" He jumped up climbing into the closet. The door just just as the other opened.

"I forgot," Kei said, "Anko also told me that she's coming over tomorrow."

"What?!" I shot up from my place under the covers.

"Shes. Coming. Over. Tomorrow."

"Is she bringing _him_," I sneered at the word, I was sure Kyo would take notice from behind the closet door.

"No, she would like to speak with you alone, or something like that. Whatever. Sleep. Good. Don't re-open any scabs!"

I closed my eyes and exhaled, letting the anger come out as carbon dioxide. I was angry, that one, Anko was coming and that two, Kyo just heard the mention of scab_s_, as in more than one.

The door opened and I grimaced.

"Damn… you look like shit."

My eyed slimmed down to slits as I rotated it towards him, glaring as evilly as I could. No matter what his affect one me was, I was too mad to actually give a damn.

I continued galring at him, as he came closer, and sat next to me.

"So… I'm going to be killing your uncle around three tomorrow? Care to watch?"

I managed a breathless giggle.

My head fell against his shoulder again, I yawned.

"You should get some sleep," he siad.

"You should too," I argued.

"That's true," he muttered, "but then I would have to leave…"

I grabbed his hand, "There will be non of that thank you very much."

He sighed, "At least lie down!"

"Yes sir!" I whispered back.

I went to lay down, wincing slightly from the use of my left arm.

"Are you okay?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders.

I smiled, my arm was hurting like hell, but I was in pure bliss.

"I'm okay, it's just been hurting a lot… I'm lucky my other is okay from the fall…"

"What fall?"

Oops…

His turned my head to face him, one finger still in place under my chin.

"I…" was trying hard to lie, "kind of…fell…from a two story window…" the words came out rushed.

You just couldn't lie now could you?

"Why are you such a klutz?!" he whispered harshly.

"You would have been to! You didn't have that fucking drunk asshole chasing you around the house!"

His eyes softened. "Sorry…" he said, he leaned over and lightly pressed his lips against mine. The kiss was different than the others, apart from the fact my heart starting throbbing madly.

It broke much too soon for my comfort. I scowled, then tried to compose my expression.

"What's wrong?" he said, upset apparent on his face.

"Nothing!" I said, very quickly, laying down instantly. My eyes were wide and I was staring at the ceiling as though it was interesting thing in the cosmos.

"Are you ready for me to leave?"

"No!" I practically shouted.

"Shut up! I'll stay, god."

I smiled weakly.

He rolled his eyes, and layed down next to me, but instead of staring at the ceiling, his eyes were on me. I could feel myself blushing intensely.

I was glad he was there – no, ecstatic. It was such a different change from last night, the constant worrying the fear he would burst in and find me, and hurt me, even more so than he already had. I could picture it, me screaming, "What? Throwing me out the window not enough to get you off psycho?" The nervousness of the next day, it all just washed away with him here. I was safe.

"You do realize how annoyed your making me right now?" he said.

"What?" I said, finally snapping back into reality.

"Your just sittin' there, staring up at the ceiling, with that goofy grin on your face! It's so stupid!"

"So I'm stupid?!" I countered back.

"No… you're not stupid! You're just being so…"

"Frustrating?" I offered.

"Yes!"

"That's wonderful."

He moaned, "You're a horrible person."

"I'm going to sleep… Good night… Kyo-kun."

"Idiot."

I sighed, and rolled my eyes before drifting off to an almost dreamless sleep.

**- For a change of pace we're switching over to the mind of Kyo! What wonders await us there?(haha)- **

I yawned, god I was sleepy. But there was no way I could ever sleep in the same room as her, for now. (A/N-Kyo! You pervert!) I was just so freakin' nervous! I kept looking away, but then I was looking back the next minute. Then there was also the fact that I was SO incredibly pissed off. So pissed. That's why my left hand his clenched into a fist, while the other is proping me up on my elbow.

She was peaceful, that was good. And even if she was covered in bruises I had to admit she still looked beautiful.

Then I freaked out a little.

She rolled around to face me, and curled up into a ball scooting closer. I was about to get up -for obvious cat-involved reasons- when I heard her mumble something.

I raised an eyebrow, and leaned down a bit.

She sighed a little, then said, "Kyo…" (A/N-AHHH! How cute is that?! Oh-so kawaii, that I actually had to make note about it. Okay, for everyone who knows me, that was the scariest thing in the universe.)

I froze. A smirk played on my face triumphantly. She was _dreaming_ about me… That sounds a little odd when you put it that way, but still. I've dreamt about her before too, but I don't talk in my sleep, so there's no way she could ever know that. I looked at her, anger surged through me again at her appearance, but then it was replaced by a small longing to be with her, which is something I could never actually do…

You might have heard the saying, 'Curiosity killed the cat'?

-POOF- (A/N- last one I swear, but that was amazingly hard for me to put in without laughing my butt off… so now there are people staring at me)

"Shit!" I said under my breath, "I am such a god damn idiot!"

She stirred slightly but still didn't wake up. It was going to be a LONG night. I went over to the corner and wated to change back.

I sat there for about 15 minutes when she woke up, screaming.

Her breathing was rugged, and if there was ever a more imperfect time to change back…

"Crap!" I said, running into the closet faster than any normal cat would ever have to, dragging my clothes.

I could see her from a small hole in the closet as I changed. She brought her hands to her middle, closing her eyes and apparently trying to control her breathing.

She was crying… it took me long enouh to figure that one out. The she got up, and walked out into the hallway, still clutching her middle.

I finally got out of the closet, fully clothed and looking normal, and followed her.

"What are you doing?" I asked, upon laying my eyes on her again.

"At the moment, I'm crying…" she said, laughing slightly.

"I can see that…"

She turned, wincing, and grabbing her left arm again.

I walked closer, and looked at it.

"Dummy, you must have sprained it or something," I said, trying to make her smile again.

"Kei said that too… but there's no way in hell I'm going to the hospital." She said defiantly, sticking her chin up in the air wth a large amount of confidence.

"Who said you have to go to the hospital?"

"What?"

"Follow me." I led her back out front, and then we started walking a few blocks. Whether I was allowed her take her or not, it didn't really matter to me, anyone who gets in my way, will just have to deal with it, I smirked at the thought.

**-Leaving Kyo's perverted mind-**

He was holding my right hand, dragging me along the sidewalk, for about four blocks now. And I couldn't look at him, because everytime I did, my heart wouldn't stop racing. Stupid heart. I could tell that I was blushing a very deep shade of scarlet at the moment.

Soon we were stadning in front of his house. I was confused, as to what he was going to do. It's not like Shigure was a doctor; I shivered at the thought.

"Um…Kyo?"

"Yeah?" he said, turning slightly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" the words came out rushed, but the question was true enough. He didn't need to do this. There was no reason for him to. It bothered me.

He looked surprised, shocked.

I looked at the ground; it was lovely ground, Twith grass, and small leaves…

I was quiet for awhile.

He just continued to stare at me like I wasn't getting something obvious.

"What?!" I finally said, louder than I should have.

"What? You know damn well what?"

"Are you going to answer?"

"I thought I already did! Two days ago!" I felt my breath catch.

"Wh-what?" I choked out.

He turned away, I walked up and jumped in front of him.

I fake gasped, "You're _blushing!_"

He turned around the other way.

"You're so weird," he said.

"Of course I'm weird, I'm standing in front of your house in the middle of the night, in my Pajamas, covered in bruises, with a sprained wrist or whatever… and yet… _you're_ the weird one."

"Yep."

"Yep."

He turned back around, and we both burst out laughing. We went into the house and talked for a while, I didn't know how long it was until Tohru woke up and walked past Kyo's room.

That's when he looked at me, "This looks bad."

"I don't really care…" I whispered. He smiled.

"Hey!" he said, walking out into the hallway.

"Yes, Kyo-kun?"

"Can you come here a minute? It's important."

"Uh… sure…" she walked into and I stayed leaned back against the wall, with my eyes closed, so she's think I was asleep.

The I heard Yuki's voice, "What'd you do to her?"

"I DIDN'T TO ANYTHING YOU DAMN RAT!"

The fighting broke out, I giggled against my own will.

Tohru came over and sat next to me, noe real need to keep my eyes shut anymore.

"Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts worse than yesterday, and my cuts ae almost healed, but I'm not going '_home'_, to Kei's maybe, but not '_home'_."

She smiled, "You're a lot like him you know?"

"How so?"

"You're both really strong."

"That's a trait you share with Yuki-kun as well."

I watched her blush. She told me to stay seated, and she got Shigure, soon I was asleep.

**----**

**I can't believe how I made everyone just accept this. For Kei and Taki, it was a common thing before. But Kyo and Torhu you'd expect them to be freaking, I guess they just didn't want to upset her huh? Well, they'll be freaking next chapter… BUT for now that's it! Hope you liked it! **


	6. Chap 6: Words I Thought I'd Never Speak

**Hello again my dear friends. We're here with Chapter 6!!! Already! –sighs- **

**The middle of this chapter made me incredibly frustrated and made me spend my time with a horrid amount of writer's block. It's traumatizing…er…just plain annoying. –bangs head on desk in frustration-**

**The title kind of gives away what's going to –finally- happen. It took only six freakin chapters! And she hasn't found out about the curse yet either, knowing how clumsy she is… that's amazing. **

**Also, the chapter title comes yet again from a song. This one's from Famous Last Words, by MCR.**

**----**

**Chapter 6 – Words I thought I'd never speak**

**----**

**Reviews – **

**The reviews were much the same so here's my response to all of you: **

**Thank you for reviewing, you guys rock. The freaking out didn't come as I expected it to when I wrote the last chapter. ALSO, there is total fluffy-ness coming in this chapter. I mean, like wow. It's almost too much. **

**----**

I woke up to Kyo's familiar room. I sighed, and turned a little cheerfully lingering on the smell of my pillow. Then I looked down and realized I was in a bed. A bed, with Kyo's scent in Kyo's room… I was in Kyo's bed.

_I was in Kyo's bed._

I looked up, closing my eyes, my cheeks reddening. I exhaled then opened my eyes to a pair of scarlet ones. I gasped, but that was cut short as his lips touched mine, and I deepened the kiss, much to his amusement apparently, I could feel him smirk.

"Kyo-kun! You little pervert! What are you doing to that poor girl?" Shigure's voice said from behind Kyo. I opened one eye and peered back at him. He was laughing.

Kyo broke the kiss. I looked down and bit my lip blushing again.

He moaned quietly, "Thank god your awake," he whispered.

"Wh…" my voice was shaky; Kyo was an excellent kisser… "What was that for?"

He rolled his eyes, and leaned to closer to whisper in my ear, "You're just so damn tempting when you sleep…"

If possible, my blush darkened.

He smiled modestly.

"Haa-san, Kyo's done!" Shigure said loudly, causing me to start laughing.

Kyo sat on the floor, waiting patiently as a man walked in and sat on the side of the bed, eyeing Kyo curiously.

"Hatori's been your doctor," Kyo explained.

"Let me see your arm," Hatori said.

"Okay…" I carefully held it out.

He examined it, and Kyo went on talking.

"Your cousin's here too, with Shigure,"

"Though most of us wish they would take themselves elsewhere…" Hatori said, I giggled.

"Tohru has been crazy. She's been in here to visit you 20 times in the past hour. That's like… once every three minutes. And Yuki hasn't come in, stupid idiot."

I laughed again; he was being so sweet.

"You did sprain your arm. The bruising should be gone within a few days, I suggest you stay home until then, or at least somewhere other than school. If you refuse to go to the hospital I suggest that you stay here, that would be easiest. Until your feeling better at least."

"Thank you so much Hatori-san," I said.

He nodded, "Don't let these idiots distract you much, soon they won't leave you alone."

I laughed again.

He left the room I sighed loudly and leaned back against Kyo's pillow.

"You're awake!!" Tohru said, coming into the room loudly. Kyo got up and sat next to on the other side of the bed.

"Yep! I'm up."

"Are you…okay?" she asked.

"It's been worse…" I said.

She came up and hugged me, "I can't believe this! It's so cruel! It's not fair!"

She finally let go, and I said, "Stuff happens, what matters is how you deal with it."

She thought about that for a moment, "I like that."

"Yeah? Just now came up with it."

"I'll go make you some tea."

"Okay! Looking forward to it!" Tohru shut the door.

I felt Kyo's lips on my neck this time, working their way up slowly. I had to bite the back of my lip to keep from doing something particularly embarrassing.

"Truthfully…" my voice was trembling, "I… wonder what… brought…all," I gasped a little, "this on…"

"Truthfully," he said, mocking my tone, "I have no idea…"

A moan escaped my lips, and he chuckled. He went to kiss me again, but I intercepted with my lips.

There were some sounds at the door, and the kiss broke again.

"Cinnamon?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged.

The door opened and Tohru came through, carrying four glasses of tea, Yuki followed her.

"Hey," I said, I could feel the light blush that was still on my cheeks. I slid my eyes over to Kyo, and he had the same shade of pink.

It was amazing how much of the awkwardness Tohru took away; soon all four of us were laughing and taking place in normal conversation.

The conversation lead to Yuki saying, "What's for dinner Honda-san?"

"Well we were going to go out… but…" she looked over at me.

"Oh no! Don't let me take away from your dinner plans! You guys should go!"

"I'll stay and look after her," Kyo offered, I smiled timidly.

"Yeah! You two and Kei and Shigure can go as a sort of double-date!" They both started blushing, "You don't have to really call it that…but still go!"

"I think that's a great idea," Yuki said, "Will you go, Honda-san?"

It was so cute, watching this…

Eventually, after some serious nagging on my and Kyo's parts, she gave in a greed to go on the "double-date". At Shigure's request, they were out of the house in a matter of minutes, you'd be surprised at how fast people move when they want to leave. Then… the house was empty and I was alone, with Kyo.

As comprehension of that detail slowly crept in, I could feel my cheeks color.

"So… whatcha' want to do?" he asked.

"I have no idea."

"Neither do I"

"OH! I know!!!" I said with mock excitement, we do it all day, with a house full of people, but now we're alone, and now he doesn't want to anymore, men.

"What?"

I turned and looked at him as if he was missing something incredibly obvious, which he was.

"Oh…"

"Idiot."

"I'm the idiot!? You're the idiot!"

"How the hell am I an idiot?!"

"How am I an idiot?!"

-Thirty minutes later-

"I can _not_ believe you thought you could beat me," he said, his head above mine, on the dinner table.

"Well, I _did_ get thrown out a fucking window!"

He grimaced, but kept his hold on me against the table. If anyone were to walk in at this very moment we would be in a very compromising situation. I'll explain.

My back is pressed against the table over my hands, my head directly below Kyo's. Kyo was on top, gingerly holding me down using my shoulders. He stared down at me, that stupid cocky grin still on his face. Our legs were a tangled mass on the floor.

Normally, I would be freaking out at a time like this. Instead, I _liked_ it. I liked it a little too much for my own comfort. My heart was racing in my chest, my breath came out quickly, and I was staring up into the eyes of the man I-

FREEZE THAT PLEASE.

Did I love him? Really? I looked up at his eyes one more time before the answer popped into my mind without me having to actually think it.

Hell yes!

I leaned up and kissed him, gently, on the lips.

I stared at him, wide-eyed until he said, "What?" in a whisper.

"I love you," I whispered back, my eyes still conveying the shock I felt.

**-KYO'S head again!!!!!!-**

I did not expect her to say that. That didn't mean I wasn't unbelievably happy she did. And at the same time, I wasn't.

I did love her. Though… for cat-related reasons… there was no way we could be together, Akito wouldn't….

Hold on.

_Rejected._ I was the _rejected_ animal of the zodiac. Who gives a damn about Akito?

She continued to stare at me in disbelief. It was almost as if she thought I didn't exist.

I smiled. Then she smiled.

"I love you!" she said a little louder, "Shit! I love somebody!"

I laughed some, dazed by her smile.

She started laughing, then I intermitted the enchanting sound with a kiss, then brought my head up to her ear, "What? I don't get to say it?"

She nodded.

"I love you…" I breathed.

She paused, then opened her mouth to say something, but then there was a large boom of thunder.

Then came the pitter-patter of raindrops.

She waited patiently for me to get up before she did.

We sat, our backs up against the wall, watching the rain. And, being a cat, got tired.

Then I was asleep.

**-Out of Kyo's mind and into Tohru's for our meanwhile- **

As soon as we walked into the movie theater, the darkness, the lower than average temperature, the smell of buttery popcorn, it was all obsolete compared to the fact that I was alone with Yuki-kun. Well, the darkness didn't help that reality much really either.

Shigure and Kei disappeared, to somewhere in the back of the theatre.

I was incredibly grateful that he would take me to this place. It was nice. I must admit… it was also pretty nice being alone with Yuki-kun…

No! No! No!

Do not let yourself think that! He couldn't… could he? The movie started, but I really wasn't paying attention. My eyes slid, stealthily, over to look at him. He sat slouched a little, his head resting on his fist. Then his eyes slid over and met mine, then I realized I was staring at him, then turned my eyes forward, and started blushing.

I, very vigilantly, slid my eyes back over, to see him blushing, I giggled almost inaudibly. He blushed darker.

I tried to watch the movie. I really did. There was no luck.

Especially when his hand slid over and grabbed mine. My heart stopped. I truthfully think I sat there, dead, for two seconds.

Then I felt the blood rush up to my cheeks, and I absent-mindedly squeezed his hand to make sure I had motor function.

Then the movie ended.

We both stood, and walked out of the theater, without saying a word. We waited by the car for Kei and Shigure.

As soon as Shigure walked up, he noticed our hands.

"Yuki-kun! I'm so proud of you!!!"

He dropped my hand.

"Idiot." Yuki said.

I giggled and got into the car.

"So how'd you guys enjoy the movie?" Shigure said after dropping off Kei.

"It was fine." We both said quickly, too quickly.

"Oh really?"

**--Meanwhile over— **

The next day was spent with me mostly sleeping. The rest of it was me thinking too much again.

WHY DIDN'T THEY FREAK OUT???

Kei, understandable, she's put me up before. It's practically a normal routine. Yuki's been avoiding me, Tohru's acting TOO nice, and Kyo… Kyo… I don't what know what Kyo's doing.

I guess they're all trying to deal with it without disturbing me. They don't want me to worry. It's nice yes, but what's going to happen next time? Will they be so calm?

It's frustrating.

I stared at the ceiling attempting to file away my thoughts, when the door slid open.

"Hey," Kyo said, stepping, in and sitting next to me.

"Hey."

"You feeling okay?"

"Yes."

He sat there.

"What did we do in school today?" I asked casually.

"I don't know."

I frowned and looked over at him. He was staring at the wall, his expression unreadable.

"You don't have to be so worried about me you know… It's not like this hasn't happened before…" I mumbled.

He didn't reply.

"You know that…and that's what bothers you more…"

Still no reply.

"Now you're just sitting there because I'm right," I said, laughing a little.

He still didn't say anything.

"Now you're even more pissed off… Though that doesn't even matter, because you won't blow up in anger as usual, you'll just continue to sit there until I change the subject."

He still didn't say anything, but the side of his lip twitched.

"So… I'm going to school tomorrow! Bruises are basically gone, and people will totally buy my tripping on the sidewalk and spraining my arm!"

He sighed, and turned his head slightly, "How'd you do that?"

"With my amazing sense of observation!" I said, grinning.

"You're such an idiot."

I shrugged.

"How come you're not…'freaking out'?" he asked, looking at me like I was crazy.

My smile faded, "Maybe I just can't anymore," I said almost inaudibly. I laid back down and rolled over. My mind was racing again, back through the times I actually did freak out. I would cry myself to sleep, but that stopped first. Then the nightmares came, those never completely leave I guess, but I rarely wake up screaming anymore. It's progress…

I still had to admit, in the standards of how freaked out they should be, they weren't nearly as much as normal.

"Your aunt and uncle came into school today," he said, I felt my breathing stop, "They wanted to know how you were doing…after you _tripped_," he sneered the word, "out the window, and more importantly why you hadn't gone to the hospital."

I stayed quiet this time.

"Tohru explained that Hatori was easier and cheaper than a hospital, that you were fine with us… even if the house was mainly men…" he talked slowly.

I nodded.

"Your uncle barely talked, just stood behind your aunt with the sickest grin on his face I'd ever seen… your aunt was smiling too, though she was crying…worried…" he talked much faster this time, his voice getting rougher.

I imagined it. I knew the grin he was speaking of, I'd seen it countless times; it was burned into my memory.

"They want you to come _home_ as soon as you're feeling better."

I laughed, ignoring the traitor tears that rolled down my face.

"You seriously didn't jump him?" I asked, incredulous of his apparently calm behavior.

"Actually, he left the room at the beginning of the meeting," said Tohru's voice.

Kyo scowled, I sat up again, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Taki-chan, I'm making whatever you want tonight for dinner, so you'll have energy come school tomorrow!" she said happily.

"Thanks a lot, for everything… you guys have no idea how…much help you've been…" I said, "I wish I didn't have to go home…"

"Who said you're going home?" Kyo said unexpectedly.

"You just did!" I said.

He laughed, I smiled, relieved for his uplifted spirit, " There's no way we're letting you go home. Tohru would miss you too much."

Tohru smiled.

I smiled back.

"Your aunt came back with some of your things," Tohru said, handing me a bag.

"My MP3 PLAYER!!" I said, running across the room and snatching the bag. I started rummaging through it, until my hand clutched onto my pure white Sony bean. It was no iPod…. But still….

Kyo rolled his eyes, "The things that make you happy…"

I walked back and sat on the bed, "For you…that might just be a good thing…." He blushed slightly, I giggled. (A/N- ooohhh pervy!)

"Did I just hear what I thought I just heard?!?!?" said a very surprised Shigure, appearing from behind Tohru.

"Did I say that that loud!!??!!!?!?!?!?!" I said, hysteric and blushing.

Kyo started laughing.

"You asshole!" I said, punching him, and causing him to roll off the bed.

"Ha." I said triumphantly.

"I still beat you last night!" he said.

"So?! You so cheated!!"

"How did I do that?!!"

"You took advantage of my condition jackass!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Shigure burst out laughing hysterically like an idiot. Kyo and I turned slowly, and glared.

-Three minutes later-

"Where did Shigure-san end up?" Tohru asked as Kyo and I walked into the kitchen.

"Dryer."

"WHAT?!"

**-The next day- **

As soon as I sat in my seat, the line started. One guy after the next asking me if I was okay, if I needed help studying, if they could buy me dinner, if they could carry my books, if they- you get the point.

Each rejection was made with a fake smile, and a, "No…sorry…"

Uo-chan sat there laughing the whole time. The bell finally rang, and the boys went back to their seats.

"I hate you!" I whispered harshly to her, as she continued her fits of soft laughter.

"That was so funny! God!"

I sighed loudly.

-MEANWHILE-

"Taki-chan was more popular then we thought…" Tohru said.

"Yes, she seems to have quite a group of followers…" Hana-chan said.

"Shut….up…." Kyo said from in front of the two, shaking.

"Kyo-kun! Are you okay?!"

"He's just jealous of all those people throwing themselves at Anzu-san. It's rather childish."

"I think it's cute!" Tohru said.

The bell rang, and Arisa sat there laughing at an obviously frustrated Taki.

Class progressed mush the same way.

--

Kyo grabbed my hand in the hallway.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He pulled me over to the janitor's closet, pulled open the door and pushed me in.

"You're _my_ girlfriend right?" he said, as soon as the door closed.

"Of course," I said.

"That's all I needed to hear," he said quickly before his mouth was on mine. His hands were on my hips, his right one making small circles on my back, under my shirt.

My hands were limp on his chest, but I kissed him back eagerly.

Then the bell rang.

The kiss broke, and I mumbled, "Damn bell," under my breath, I doubt he heard me, because he said the same thing.

"We'd better get to class," I said.

He grunted in response.

"Oh and you know what? Hatori-san said that my arm should be better in a day or so, meaning I get to participate in gym class again… a good and bad thing… What are we going to do anyway?"

"Well… it's spring, last spring around this time we were swi-" He froze for a second.

"Kyo?! Are you okay?!"

"Uh….yeah…" he said quickly, I didn't get to see his face.

I raised an eyebrow suspiciously, then walked back to class, I looked back, and smirked, he was blushing.

But why?

"Hey, What are we doing in gym next? My arm's almost healed that I'll be ready for whatever they'll give me as a weapon." Which was true enough, knowing that last time I played volleyball I gave someone a concussion.

Uo-chan laughed, "Of course, hopefully you can't kill somebody while in the water. We're swimming again, and Tohru's not wearing the school swimsuit!!!" she smiled elatedly.

"Crap."

"Why crap?"

"Oh…no real crap… just… I don't have a swimsuit…"

"Then buy one."

"But I'm broke, and those school ones make me want to gag."

"Me too. Hey, as a get well soon present, Tohru, Hana, and I will take you to get one tomorrow."

"No. I couldn't possibly let you do that."

"Yes you could. Because Tohru will insist."

I sighed in defeat. There was no saying no to Tohru, damn Arisa and her threatening ways.

"Okay. Sure I'll go. I'll humor you people."

"Great attitude!"

I scowled.

-After school-

"Do we really have to do this? I hate shopping."

"No you don't. That's not possible. You like it, it's just you don't like the idea of doing it when there are guys following us. Just like last year huh?"

"Shut up!" Kyo said.

" I don't see why we had to come to this one too?" Yuki-kun said.

"So naïve," said Hana-chan.

"It'll be fun! Just like last year!!" Tohru said.

"And I'll bet Taki will be more fun to pick for than Tohru, No offense." Uo-chan said.

"So… bikini or one piece?" Uo-chan said as soon as we walked through the door, "And can we please avoid another orange or blue fiasco?" she said, looking at the guys.

They blushed, we laughed.

"So what's the orange or blue fiasco?"

"The idiot and the prince were fighting over which color Tohru should wear. Then Hana said pink. Perfect."

"Yeah, pink's perfect for her…" I said, my eyes sliding over to meet Kyo's, who was still blushing madly.

"Can we have an answer one piece or bikini?"

"I think she should wear a bikini, she has the body for it." Hana said.

"I woefully agree," I stated.

"Any others have input?"

"Whatever." The guys said in unison. Then they glowered at each other.

"Color??"

"What about orange?" Tohru said casually.

"Why orange?!?!?!??!?!" Kyo and I shouted at the same time, causing everyone to stare at us.

"I'm way to pale for orange!" I exclaimed, blushing immensely.

"Exactly…" Kyo said, also turning a bright red.

"Do you have another color in mind…?" Hana-chan asked.

"Black and white," I answered automatically.

"That sounds great for you," Uo-chan said. Then the search commenced. We finally narrowed it down to three different ones, as the guys sat and acted as manly as you can in the women's swimsuit section.

The first one was striped but a little too big.

The second one was polka dot, and it was okay.

The third was all black, the straps white, and a few of the seams white, there was a tiny star up on the top.

"I love this one!" I said, after stepping out of the changing room.

"You look great!"

"If you subtract the arm," Hana said.

"Okay now, we'll buy it."

"You're sure? Because… it's not really fair…"

"I swear, the next time you say that, I'm punching something."

"Let us do it, we want to," Tohru said.

I sighed, again, in defeat, and allowed them to move into the line.

I stood at the exit, waiting for them to finish, when Kyo joined me.

"You like it?" I asked.

"It looks good on you."

"Thank you."

"Really good on you…" he said quietly…

"Pervert."

He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Perverted idiot. I'm in love with a perverted idiot." I whispered.

He chuckled.

The others came up and handed me the bag.

"Thanks so much you guys."

"You're welcome," Tohru said politely, eyeing Kyo and I with a small grin on her face.

Our two groups split, and the four of us walked home.

"Well…that was interesting…"

"Yeah… Very interesting…"

I ended up next to Tohru and we started talking about random things the whole walk home.

While Kyo and Yuki just glared at each other.

**-That Night-**

Usually, I don't have nightmares. Well, at least not often.

Tonight, I had a nightmare.

_I didn't even remember it happening. I just remembered the pain. The horrible surges of pain. I remembered my tears wet on my face. I remembered what he did every time he was done with me. He would stroke my face gently; telling me everything was okay. _

_The monster made even more frightening by his genteel civility. _

_Then he would come back. _

_Again._

_Again. _

_Again._

My eyes flew open. There was a squeak. I realized it was my scream. I couldn't even scream. The tears came down my face.

Then I saw him, and I hugged him instantly.

-POOF-

He was a cat. Kyo was an adorable orange cat. He looked like Towa.

I started laughing.

"Best… and worst dream in my life!" I said.

"Um…Taki?"

"I mean you're a _cat! _My subconscious made you TOWA!"

He walked over and bit my hand.

"OW!" I whispered harshly. Then my eyes widened in realization. He licked my wound.

"I'm sorry about that…"

"I'm awake aren't I?"

"Yeah. I'm a cat."

"Like a cat that turns into a human?"

"No a human that turns into a cat when hugged by a member of the opposite gender. It's stupid."

"Oh…" was all I could muster.

"It's not just me either. Yuki's the rat. Shigure's the dog. Hatsuharu's the cow. Momiji's the rabbit. Hatori's the dragon…er…sea horse…"

"The Chinese zodiac?"

"Yep."

"And you're the cat from the legend?"

"Yeah… so technically… the _rejected_ member of the family."

"Wow."

He jumped up on the bed, and continued to lick my hand.

"That doesn't bug me as much as it usually does… I usually can't stand it when cats lick me."

"Hmm…"

-POOF-

"Ahh!" I said turning away instantly.

"Forgot about that…" he said, his voice rough from embarrassment. I waited for him to change patiently.

Kyo grabbed my hand and led me out back, sitting my down on the little porch.

"Yes?" I said politely, he frowned.

"You looked a lot like Towa… it was rather odd," I said, polite tone still in tact.

"You're not angry." I said.

"You're confused…" I guessed.

"You're not?" he said.

"Of course I am, but I'm also pretty happy, it makes sense…"

"What?"

I put my hands behind my back.

"Oh…right…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

We sat there for a minute, and I groaned.

"Okay! This is going to sound really, really corny, but that fact is inevitable, and we're just going to have to live with that. I love you. And even if you're an incredibly adorable orange cat, that's not going to change, so don't act all mopey because now you're secret has been revealed. You should be happy, because now you don't have to hide it anymore," the words flowed fast, and I finished confidently, a smirk planting itself on my face because of my mature attitude towards the situation.

"You're right…that was corny…"

I shrugged.

"So…I'm adorable?"

"You're always adorable!" I said, sarcasm evident.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious."

"I know," I said, giving a long exasperated sigh, "It's a curse…"

He kissed me quickly, then got up and walked inside; I trailed behind him.

Then the whole story came. Everything was explained.

**The next chapter is going to be hilarious. I mean laugh out loud hilarious. I've been writing it in my head, and can't without laughing. SO FUNNY. Okay. Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself. And no real freak-outs were here like I promised I'm sorry. I just couldn't do it accurately, after all the work they've put in to act normal around her. There will be some freak-outs next chapter… Because of my evil-ness. And gym class starts next! How will swimming affect the group? And even more importantly, how will Kyo handle all the unwanted attention Taki's been getting? I DON'T KNOW! Because I haven't written it yet!**


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE, please read

TO MY AWESOME READERS-

Man, that sounds weird: 'readers'. But all of you who've been reading the story so far have been great, seriously. I mean, there is some stuff I would like to change and everything but you guys love it, typos and all.

Before you all freak (or whatever you will do) no, I'm not cancelling the story. I'm here to apologize for the extremely long amount of time between chapters. AND to say that there will be a new one out soon. I'M WORKING ON IT!

Just to give you all a little taste, I shall say this, "Hello Kagura!"

Heh. heh. heh.

I really hope i'm talking to you all soon!!!!

-natalie.


	8. Chapter 7: Mad Season

Here it goes: I am so so so soooo incredibly sorry

Here it goes: I am so so so soooo incredibly sorry. I'm a few…months…late? And I've re-written this chapter about-oh- 3 times. Why? Because I am WAY too critical! But, with the nagging of my friend, I am on my LAST time of writing it, and I HOPE it will be funny, but I highly doubt it. It just doesn't come out right!! Gr. That along with the stuff I've been putting up with around here…

It's been hectic.

I'd also like to just address the fact at how utterly SHOCKED I am by how much people like this story. I mean, rereading it, I find so much that I would LOVE to change (and probably will later, I'll tell you all if that happens) and as soon as I'm like, "wow, this is HORRIBLE. If I don't delete I have no dignity." Then I get an AWESOME review and I decide not to. But just so you all know, I've decided since my writing style's pretty different than about a YEAR ago, and I think that this fact alone deserves some sort of break. So I just want to thank EVERYONE who stayed with the story this long, and my low self-esteem about it probably isn't helping, but I'm seriously shocked you all love it so.

I ALSO would like to inform you that I have exactly 5 copies of this chapter. I keep forgetting which is this one, and open EVERYONE each time I get on the computer to write. It's crazy.

**--**

**Reviews:**

**Mikol- I love ranting. That's made pretty obvious above… And your idea might be added… who knows?**

**Amberdark- AH! –hides- I'm sorry… but New chapter!! Be happy!! –over-peppy-**

**Kamu-san- Thanks! I enjoyed last chapter as well. I hope you get your dose of LOL.**

**Firebubbles- soon has passed. But thanks anyway!**

**Summers girl- thanks!!**

**Everyone else who's been reading on and off and leaving reveiws for the OTHER chapters and since then has only just now gotten to this point: You're reveiws are almost impossibly kind, and I hope you like this one.**

**--**

**This song's a Matchbox 20 one, used only because of how CRAZY this chap's turning out to be!**

**--**

Chapter 7- Mad Season

**--**

I don't know exactly how long it's been since Kyo had been in my old bedroom, or how long it's been since I met Tohru-chan at school, or how long it's been since I moved into Tohru's bedroom, my bed right by the window. I estimated about a month since that last one.

Nothing really changed, though. You'd think it would, but I usually spent most of my time either in my room, or outside talking with Arisa, who actually has a lot in common with me. But now, I know that's it's simply NOT what I do, it's what the universe does TO me.

Lyrics streamed from my mp3 as my head slowly bobbed with the melody. I tore out yet another page in my notebook, and tossed it aside.

"Any luck?" Tohru said, interrupting me from my trance-like state.

I sighed, "Nope. How's your thing coming along?"

She grinned, "Oh! Uo-chan's finished with the script, and she says we might need a lot of ketchup!" I blinked away the statement and walked out into the dining room, sitting at the table and pulling down the sleeves of my jacket.

I rested my head on my notebook and shut my eyes. The music still played rather loudly into my ears. My hands rested on my legs, and I was so close to falling asleep.

"You should be studying," Yuki said, sitting next to me.

"How do they expect us to study when the cultural festival is fast approaching? I'm passing anyway, Yuki," I said, muffling a yawn with the slightly wrinkled brown sleeve.

He rolled his eyes, "How can you be so sure?"

"Are you going to pass?"

"I hope so…" he said, slightly surprised.

"Bullshit. You're going to pass and you know it. The modesty can get a little irritating," I snapped, "Go on ahead, and ask me anything."

He smirked, and while I had really nothing against Yuki, it annoyed me, "Okay, then," he flipped the book open.

"You're screwed," came a voice from behind me, "She's smarter than she looks."

"Thank you!" I said, looking up at Kyo, and grinning. He blushed, to my amusement, and sat down next to me.

"Spell… anthropomorphic," Yuki said.

"A-n-t-h-r-o-p-o-r-m-o-r-p-h-i-c!" I said, smirking. He frowned.

"Define a simile," he said.

"Simple. Any descriptor using like or as," I said. (A/N- I know these are VERY easy questions… but I couldn't think of any!)

"How-?" He started.

"I pay attention during the long, overly exaggerated lectures," I said, "But I can't freaking produce ANYTHING for the STUPID cultural festival! DEAR GOD!" My head fell to the table in a fit of rage, "It's not fair that you guys have easy jobs."

Kyo grinned, "Curtain puller… gotta love it."

"Ass," I said.

"Your cultural festival's coming up?" Shigure said, entering the room.

"Yeah!" Tohru said, coming in.

"For the…seventh time," Kyo said to Shigure, pulling me up from the table then addressing me, "We eat there."

"Not liking you much at the moment," I said, drawing a large 'X' over the page I was working on.

"Hana-chan, Uo-chan, and I are doing a skit," Tohru said, sitting down next to Yuki.

"That's going to be morbid…" Kyo muttered, and I let out a tiny smile.

"Yuki-kun's the host, too!" Tohru said.

"What a surprise," Kyo muttered, and I shot him a look. Jealous idiot. I grabbed his hand under the table, he looked at me in surprise, I shrugged. Though 'YUKI:THE AMAZING EMCEE' was running through my hyead and I was doing the best I could to NOT burst out laughing like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" Shigure asked, looking at me.

"I'm _trying_," I said, my voice had an edge, "to write a narrative, something short… maybe 8 pages...I can't think of anything!"

"Great job, you got her started again," Kyo said, smiling despite the tone his voice had taken.

"Usually it's so easy!" I said loudly, "But something in the universe _really _hates me for some reason! ARGH!" I stood and stalked off outside, muttering to myself.

"Is she okay?" Tohru asked, her eyes wide with sudden worry.

"Yeah, yeah," Kyo sighed, "she's been like this for days. Even the slightest _hint_ of the cultural festival sends her into hysterics," he chuckled, "It's pretty damn hilarious."

"One day," I said, leaning against the wall, "I'm going to _pay_ to have Yuki finish you off, Kyo." I giggled at the end, totally ruining to ominous thing I had going.

"Whatever," he muttered. I walked down back to the kitchen, tripped over a pillow, landing right through a door and onto my shoulder.

There was a hell of a lot of noise.

Most of it was me, cussing my head off.

I sat up, and winced, "Ow…"

Shigure looked at me for a moment, and then broke out into a fit of laughter. I _wanted_ (so badly) to punch his head in, but my shoulder was throbbing, and I had a multitude of cuts, along with a rather large bruise on my knee.

Of course.

"I'll- HA- call – HA – Tori!!" I rolled my eyes, Shigure's cheery behavior at my falling annoying me to no end.

"Thanks, Shigure-san…" I muttered, crawling over next to Kyo, and leaning against him. "I hate walking." The pain in my shoulder shot through every time I moved my arm, which for some reason, I kept doing like an idiot. I tried to focus on something else, ignore the hurt in my arm, to enjoy the muted scent of Kyo's shirt, the way his hand easily found mine, the mixture of concern and amusement in his eyes…

Then Hatori had to come in and ruin everything.

"Are you all right?" he asked me as he walked in.

"Sort of… My shoulder hurts like hell, though," I said. I shrugged off my jacket with some difficulty, trying not to jostle my arm. He leaned in examining it with care, his fingers tentatively rolling my arm around.

"So," I said, "How are you?"

There was a hint of a smile on his face, "Fine."

I rolled my eyes. _Anyone_ can say fine. But I decided not to press the subject more, as Tori-san had pain pills. And pain pills were better than Kyo – though pretty damn close. After concluding that there was nothing broken (Yay!) but that I most likely tore a muscle or something (Not Yay.) I was shipped off to his office for a little x–ray, with Kyo in tow and Tohru hovering over me like a fly – a nice fly, but a fly.

"Tohru," I said, for about the fifth time, I could see the guys were starting to enjoy this, "You really don't have to apologize. I trip over _everything_, it's really not your fault."

"Yes, it is," she said, firmly, "I put the pillow there. I should have kept it out of everyone's way."

"Technically," I said, straightening up a bit, "It's Shigure-san's fault, _he_ brought up the cultural festival, and we all know how I feel about the cultural festival."

"Of course," Hatori muttered from the front.

"We do?" Tohru asked.

"Yes," I said, "I already explained my predicament to Tori-san," I sighed.

"Oh," she said.

I couldn't help but laugh a little as she leaned back against the seat, looking back out the window, face solemn. It was funny to see her so serious, sometimes. "Taki? Taki-kun?" pulled out of my mind, which, I guess, could be considered a good thing, and into the face of Hatori, looking at me with an expression of amusement.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "What's up?"

"You're okay," he said, "Just a bruise, a pretty bad one, but you should be fine in a couple of days. You're lucky."

"Well, that's a relief," I said, "Now all I need is for some of this so-called _luck_ to work its way into inspiration, and I'll be happy. Or something," I stood, sighing, "Thanks Tori-san."

"You're welcome," he said, the slightest trace of a smile on his face. I saluted him playfully, "Okay, let's hit it."

"Whatever," Kyo said, walking out to the car.

We got back to the house and walked in, seeing a dark-haired girl sitting at the table with Shigure, talking, then suddenly, all hell broke loose.

Actually, it was pretty funny. One minute, Kyo and I were talking, next, he was getting beat-up by some crazy girl who was apparently in love with him, after she was having a civilized conversation just five minutes prior. Now, being the person I am, and slightly amused by this sudden turn of events I decided to watch for a second before blowing up on Kyo.

That went pretty well.

"WHAT the HELL is she talking about?" I shouted, standing in front of him, he looked pretty banged up, but all right.

"She's crazy!" he shouted back, "I swear."

"Really?!" Bi-polar woman and I said together.

"Yeah!" he shouted, "I don't love her!"

"That's not what she said!"

"WHAT?" she shouted, "Kyo-kun! We're going to get married!"

"What the _fuck_?" I said, "You're insane!" I said to her.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are YOU?" I asked.

"Kagura."

"Taki."

"Kyo's fiancée"

"Kyo's girlfriend."

"Oh shit," Kyo muttered.

"DO NOT BREAK ANYTHING!" Shigure shouted, "Please, Taki, don't break anything!"

"Shut up!" I said, "Are you insane?" I asked Kagura.

"No," she said, "You must be."

"Or…"

"Oh shit," Kyo said again.

"You ASSHOLE!" I shouted, sending a kick into his torso.

"I can't belive you Kyo-kun!!" Kagura said, kicking his opposite side. Then she turned to me, "You! You must have made him do it!"

"What the hell- do _what_ exactly??" I said, "Every time I hug him he turns into a CAT!" Then, she really pissed me off.

"Oh really?" she bent down and wrapped her arms around him, which sent Kyo squirming.

"You bitch!" I said under my breath, which sent my eye twitching with an unnerving amount of jealousy. I heard someone chuckle a couple feet away.

"Will you stop??" He shouted at Kagura.

"But Kyo-kun we're in lo-"

"NO WE AREN'T!!"

"YES WE ARE!" Another kick, which, I have to admit, kind of made me feel better a bit.

"No you aren't!" I said to Kagura, "Otherwise we have a problem."

"Get away from Kyo," she said, "He's mine."

I fought back the sudden urge to shout, "WHIPPED!" and do a _hilarious_ whip impression, and instead said, "Yours? Ouch, no _wonder_ he's screaming."

"Ohhhh, buuuuuuurrrn," Shigure said from the back.

"What the-" I half spun around, when I felt a sharp pain in my side, "OUCH."

"GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM."

"No!" I shouted back, punching her with my good arm.

"Why not? He can't possibly love YOU!" she said.

"I think it's surprising too!" I shouted back, "But god, I'm not PSYCHO!"

"He's MINE!"

We continued fighting, which, somehow, made it outside… I hope we didn't break anything…

"Kyo-kun loves me!"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!?"

"KYO SHUT THE _HELL_ UP!" I ended up screaming, "Trying to _concentrate_."

"STOP, Stop, Please, just Stop!" Tohru came, out, grabbing my arm, which unlike the whole Sohma clan and about fifty people I know, did NOT drop.

"Sorry," I said, "but _she_ started it." I started forward again, glaring at the girl with such white-hot hatred I felt like I was going to either scream or break out into a random dance move.

"What are you, four?" Yuki asked.

"You're dead," I said, moving forward, only to be blocked by Tohru.

"Please, Taki-san?"

I sighed, "Whatever," and sat on the ground. "Seriously Tohru, you KNOW I didn't start it."

Tohru giggled, then suddenly burst out into laughter.

"What?" Kagura asked.

"That- that was j-just something Kyo-kun would say!" she managed.

I couldn't help but smile slightly at the statement before saying, "Oh crap, he's still inside – is he okay?"

"He's fine," Yuki said, chuckling uncontrollably.

"It's not _funny_," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to go make sure Yuki isn't being callous," she stood, "Sorry Tohru."

"Okay," she nodded, "I think it's sweet."

"Sweet?" I asked, turning quickly. Never had I had anything I've done be called 'sweet' before. I wasn't a sweet person. Quite rude, actually.

"Sweet?!" Kagura exclaimed, outraged, "I'll help Kyo!"

"Kagura-san! No!"

"Wow," I muttered, walking in, my anger at Kyo flaring up a little as I saw him on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," he said, "I'm gonna be."

I smiled slightly, "Why didn't you tell me a crazy girl was in love with you? And that she could _hug_ you?"

"Didn't think it mattered."

"We totally trashed Shigure-san's house – I think it mattered."

He smiled slightly, "Sorry."

I sighed, "You're an idiot."

"Obviously," Hatori's voice came from behind me.

"I thought you left," I said.

He shook his head, "I assumed I'd have some work to do."

I smiled, "Good guess."

"You okay?"

"Hells yeah," I said, "Might want to check up on Kyo though, Kagura-chan and I- What? Oh my god," I laughed, "You're _chuckling_."

"Tori-san!" Shigure said, "You're finally normal!"

"What?" I asked then said, "Whatever. I know, I'm freaking hilarious," I stood, walking over to Kyo, planting a light kiss on his lips, "You are semi-forgiven."

I looked at Hatori, "I would give you a hug, but you know."

He smiled dryly, "I know."

I grinned, and pecked him on the cheek, "I need a shower, later peoples."

"_Thanks_," Kyo said sarcastically.

"Do you want me to get bi-polar girl to beat you up again?"

"Please, do," Shigure.

I was suddenly overcome by a wave of exhaustion that I hadn't felt in a long time, and I slumped back against the wall. My eyes watched Hatori look over Kyo, not using the same amount of care he placed on me, which made me giggle. And before I knew it, I was resting beside him in a bed, the early morning sunlight streaming through the window, just catching his face, and his messy orange hair, and the slight smirk on his face.

--THE NEXT DAY—

"Why are _you_ still here?" I growled sitting at the table and looking over at Kagura, who seated herself directly beside Kyo's usual seat. That bitch.

"You don't get to say who stays," she said, "That's Shigure's job."

I scowled and looked down at the table.

"BREAKFAST!" Tohru shouted, coming in with a tray of food. Yuki came in and sat next to Kagura, and Tohru took her place next to me.

"Oh YUM!" Shigure said, ready to dig in, and practically killing me in the process of doing so (even though I was to his left, and COMPLETELY out of the way).

Breakfast went by quite quickly, as I knew as soon as we were done, I had a paper to write. For some reason, as soon as I walked outside, I could pretty much say what I needed to say. It's like a barrier fell or something. Or the fact that I was writing on a little rage-high. I came back in and dropped the paper in Shigure's lap, "What do you think?"

"You want my approval?" He asked, obviously amused.

"You're the novelist," I replied, sitting in front of his desk.

He looked over at me then read through it quickly, "It's better than I expected."

I blinked, "What's _that_ supposed to mean??"

The phone rang. Shigure smiled at me than picked it up. "OH Haa-san! Hey! How are you!" I rolled my eyes (you understand why), before Shigure's expression darkened then he put the phone on the receiver, sighing heavily. "Hatori's coming over, he needs to talk to you."

--

**HA cliffie! I FINISHED! I'm SOOOOO HAPPY!**

**Okay, so… I COULD work a lemon into this, if it's something you all want. Part of me doesn't WANT to post it – my experience with lemons is nonexistent. So, just tell me if you think it's a good idea!**

**So, what's coming up next? Disease, heartbreak, more Kagura??**

**You'll find out next time!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Hero,Heroine

**Here is chapter 8. I'm once again sorry for the ridiculously long wait, and I seriously hope it's worth it. This story's reached over 2500 hits, which is much more than I ever though it would get, and I'm very thankful to everyone who reads it!!**

**So I hope you all LOVE this chapter, 'cause there won't be many more coming!!**

**--**

**Thanks for all the reviews; sorry I can't reply to them all!!**

**--**

**Chapter Eight: Hero/Heroine**

**--**

I wasn't ready to see Akito. In all honesty, I wasn't ready to do _anything_ because of how freaked out I was about seeing Akito. Not that that would change the fact that I have a life, and therefore duties to accomplish. No one around here has been much help though, I mean every time I even look at them they either get all teary-eyed (big guess on who that is) or just look at me all solemn. Part of me really wants to believe that this guy won't have a huge effect on me, you know? Maybe it's just a family thing. Still, he is the ringleader of the whole Sohma operation, and I don't think my little interview will go down so well.

What really pisses me off though, is some information Tohru oh-so-lovingly passed on to me. Apparently, Kyo has left out a little segment of his future. I don't know how he could. If I were going to be locked up for the rest of my life, I'd be a little pissed off about it. I guess it's the same way I've just kept that in the back of my mind. I don't want to think about it, of course. That would only make it seem more real, and lately, reality hasn't been so good to me.

The tension's been killing me. Kyo, though, seems like he's perfectly fine. Which just worries me even more. Stupid Kyo.

Hatori's been coming over for, like, briefs over the past few days. We're supposed to meet with you-know-who in about a week. He's been telling me things I've been told my whole life. Don't talk back. Don't be too loud. Try to lay off the violence. Apparently this guy hits back. I might be able to take him, I mean, anything's possible. I know, I know, it's pretty much pointless to be optimistic. Kyo and I will be no more in a week, and I can barely look at him anymore without feeling like I'll bawl my eyes out. Ugh. I'm so sensitive.

The cultural festival came and went without a bang. I submitted my piece to the teacher, but didn't go. I had better things on my mind, and wasn't ready to sit back and talk about America. It seems to me like a long lost dream now, something I'm not sure that I want back. I mean, who said that it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all? Whoever did, they were right, I wouldn't give up this time for anything, even if it were for my own benefit.

And I really hope I don't have to.

--

"Oh come on, you want to go, don't you?" Tohru pressured, leaning in and scanning me inquisitively.

"Not really," I said.

"It's just Kazuma, he won't _bite_."

"…Gooood." I said slowly.

"OH, please Taki, I know he'd LOVE to meet you."

Yeah I know. We've been going out AWHILE for me to not meet the guy who's practically my boyfriend's dad. I was nervous, so I put it off. If you remember, Kyo meeting my "parents" wasn't great. And my dad was just a sob fest. I just don't want to make even MORE a fool of myself.

"Oh!" she jumped, "I forgot to put the soup in the fridge, I'll be right back."

"You're nervous."

"WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?!" I shouted at Hatori, recovering from the EXTREME heart attack the man just gave me. Stupid Hatori.

"A little while ago," he smiled smugly, "You should go." He sat down next to me, studying the wall then turning his head towards me, like always.

"What part of _nervous_ don't you understand? I'm done with nerves for today." He OBVIOUSLY didn't understand the reference, and I didn't elaborate.

"He'll like you, hell," Hee hee Hatori cussed, "if you can get someone like Kyo to fall for you," damn, is this out-of-character day or something? "Kazuma will."

"What about you?"

"He likes me…"

"No," I sighed, "I mean, what about you? You like me," I sat up straight, "I for one, find such an amazing achievement quite notable, my good man."

He nodded slowly, and then looked outside. It was quiet for a moment then he said, "Your aunt called. She wants you in a more…" he looked around, "_respectable_ environment."

I got defensive, "Fine. I'll move in with Kei." There was no real point in me fighting the 'respectable' comment.

"Taki," he said, "She doesn't want you living with them anymore."

"Well. That's her problem. I'm just months away from making my own decisions, aren't I?!"

"Yes-"

"I mean who is _she_ to but in on MY private business! After everything she's put me through? That woman has really no conscience whatsoever! If Dad were still around, I wouldn't even be in this situation! I would be living with-" I stopped, blinking.

"You could move in with me for awhile."

My eyes slid to my right, "What?"

"I'm a respectable adult," he said, still looking out the window.

"You're…" I muttered, "That's… You… I… Hatori…"

"Well Haa-san, I didn't know you were going to STEAL this ray of feminine beauty away from me!"

"AH!" I jumped again, and then started to hyperventilate a little.

"What am I going to do without Taki-kun to talk to? She's the only-"

"Whaa?!" I half-said to both of them, blinking a lot.

"I didn't know you were such a _lonely man_, Ha-"

Shigure flew through the wall.

"Awww, Haa-san I was just kidding!"

I blinked again. That was so... _manga_.

He looked back over at me, "It would be nice to have you around, you know."

I smiled, "Thanks, but… What about Kyo? I mean… we only have a week…" I bit my lip and looked down, suddenly embarrassed for some reason unbeknownst to me.

"Everything's going to be fine," he said slowly, putting his hand on my arm. He paused, and continued in a thick voice, "I promise."

"You don't know that," I said, looking at him, "You can't. I'm not going to be able to change Akito's mind, or anything. Even if we're allowed to be together, the rest's inevitable, right?"

He stared at me for a minute or so then said, "I want to tell you you're wrong."

"That would be nice at this point," I muttered, I grabbed his hand, "I mean, I've never really been faced with this sort of thing before. That would be a little comforting."

He spoke quietly, "I wish I could be of better assistance."

"I'll move in," I said, "To get my aunt off your back…"

"Okay."

I took a deep breath and squeezed his hand, "I'll see Kazuma-san tomorrow, and then I'll come by your place."

He nodded.

"Thanks, Hatori."

"It's nothing –"

"No, I mean for this," I let go of his hand, "Even if you're not the best at comforting someone… Thanks."

He smiled and sort of shrugged.

--

I didn't have to tell Kyo myself, word spreads fast around this house. Well, it does when Shigure's here.

"Are you fucking kidding me??" he said when he walked in my and Tohru's room, "You're just going to leave??"

"I'm not _leaving_, I'm staying with Hatori for a while. In a month I can go where I please, so I figure a week or two with him won't be all that bad."

"We see Akito in a week."

"No shit," I said, "Do you think I haven't realized that?!"

"Well-"

"How come it's now when you actually start _caring_ about what's going to happen?" I snapped, turning my attention back to my bag, which I was now furiously stuffing with clothes.

"You're the one who's been avoiding everything!" He shouted, I could hear him pace behind me.

"You haven't even made an attempt to actually talk about anything serious since we got that damn phone call!"

"You're leaving!" He said, shoving it in my face once again. It was really his only point, because he had to know I was right. He hasn't been taking this seriously, he's been just waiting it out, not trying to come up with ways to make this last week _last_. It isn't my fault that he comes to his senses now.

I shouted back without thinking, "You're the reason I'm doing it!"

"What the hell are you talking about!?" he growled.

I turned and looked at him, "Maybe we just need a break to calm down before this whole thing. We can be like a real couple or something. Tomorrow I'll go down to see Kazuma like you asked me to, okay? And I won't back out, I promise."

"I don't care what we do tomorrow! You can't leave!"

"Kyo, I-"

"Who knows when I'm going to see you again?!" he shouted, "Do you realize how slim the chance is of us even being allowed _near_ each other in a week?"

This was him freaking out, being serious. This is what I'd been waiting for, though I never realized he'd be screaming it at me. Then again, I never really thought out what I expected. I had no real expectations, because I didn't want any of this to happen in the first place. "It's not doing us any good to be freaking out here. I'm going with Hatori. Tonight's my last night here for _now_. I'll be back. We'll see each other all day tomorrow. And whenever else. Promise."

"Was it Hatori's idea? Or Akito's?" he inquired.

"Hatori's!! God, Kyo, trust me! Tori-san's not going to do anything wrong. Even if it's for Akito."

"You don't know Akito."

"I don't need to, Kyo."

"You don't know anything."

"I know everything I _need_ to know! You're the one who can't just get that through your head!"

He left me sitting on my bed. I guessed he went to the roof to think; I had a less thoughtful therapeutic moment. I trashed my half of the bedroom, then cleaned the whole thing up; then started ripping up pages of notebook paper like a psychopath until dinner.

Kyo didn't eat with us that night.

--

I couldn't sleep later, as you may have already guessed. I sat on the floor next to my bed, in my huge nightshirt, looking out the window. Tohru was fast asleep, as always.

I wish I could be more like her. As if that would even be possible.

I stood and walked out into the hallway, the boards underneath my feet creaking extremely louder than normal. I tiptoed down the hall to Kyo's room and slowly opened the door, "K-Kyo?"

"Yeah?" he muttered back, "Wait, what are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," I said, walking over and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Oh," he said, sliding over and pulling me down next to him (kind of rudely, actually).

"Were you expecting something else?"

"Well not really," he grinned in the darkness, "I just had this dream yesterday…"

I giggled, and then shuddered, "You're a freak."

He chuckled, "Listen-"

"I'm sorry. I know you were just worried about me, and I should be more respectful-"

"No, I'm sorry, I was overreacting, and it's not-"

I pulled myself onto his lap, and he smiled, nuzzling my head and kissing my cheek. I kissed him, and maneuvered so I was straddling his legs. His hand moved up my shirt, making delicate circles on my stomach, making me squirm slightly atop his legs. He groaned, and deepened the kiss further. His hands moved up and his fingers glided over the lining of my bra, and I shuddered, feeling him grin before his lips moved to my neck, grazing my skin ever so softly. I moaned, and he unhooked my bra. I blushed a little as he massaged my breasts, lips never once moving from my neck. My hands traveled up his shirt and roamed his elusive chest, and soon he grunted a little and yanked his shirt off, doing the same to me. I was partly surprised at the sudden charge of aggression, but that wore of almost immediately as his lips moved towards my chest…

Overall, things were pretty good on my front…

Well, that is, until Kyo's hand traveled southward.

"Nope, uh-uh, no way," I said, leaning back, biting my lip, and breathing heavily, "We'll be having none of that, mister."

His eyebrow rose, and I climbed off him, pulling my shirt back on.

"Just, give it some time, okay?" I said, "It's not like I'm leaving forever." As you can probably imagine, I was blushing like crazy, but it wasn't a huge deal, seeing as we were in the dark.

"You say that now," he said, leaning in and whispering in my ear, "But, Taki, that's what they all say."

"Huh?"

--

"Morning," Kyo said, standing next to me, "You ready?" He had this huge grin on his face, which made me laugh, seeing as he didn't really smile that much lately.

"Are you feelin' okay? You're usually not this uppity in the morning…" I said, my brow furrowing and my hand moving to touch his forehead.

He ducked under my arm, "I'm fine, excited, mainly." He looked up at me and grinned again, grabbing my hand.

"Well then," I reached up and pulled my hair into a messy bun, and flipped my bangs out of my eyes, "Let's hit it."

Hatori stood and we all took to the car. He was driving because he was to take me to my new temporary home after or meeting with Kyo's dad. My nerves were getting to me. I had a little clawing sensation in the back of my stomach (which I highly doubted was an alien or evil plant) that just kept stirring up all the things that could go horribly wrong.

I usually try not to let what people think bring me down, but this is totally different. This isn't some girl in class; this is the man who raised the guy I love.

Boy, does that sound funky.

Kyo's hand still hadn't left mine by the time we reached the dojo, which was comforting. We got out of the car and I was straining my neck to see the guy. The place itself was… nice. It seemed so peaceful, covered in flowers and the things the customarily come and go during spring. Kyo glanced down at me, and I was staring around like an idiot.

I was antsy. There was this little part of me, deep down, that thought this was all just some ruse to keep up our own spirits, to try to seem more normal. Nothing about this situation is normal, or will ever be. It felt like I was trying to fool myself into thinking things were going to be okay, and thinking that made everything seem just that much worse. I cast my eyes down and took a breath. Kyo obviously took that as me being nervous and squeezed my hand, and smiled up at him when Kazuma finally made an appearance by the door.

"Glad you all could make it," he said brightly, and I blinked. He looked younger than I expected. He had dark brown hair and eyes, and a smile that put me at ease. He seemed like the kind of guy Kyo would look up to, someone strong, kind, and grounded. Yet I still couldn't help but wonder what he thought of me.

"This is Shishou, Shishou, Taki," Kyo said, gesturing between the two of us.

"Hi," I said, smiling a little.

He responded with a, "Nice to meet you," and led us inside.

The morning part of the day was Kyo's training, which I sat out on, just sat by the door and talked with a few of the others before they left. Time was passing slowly, and I was starting to feel antsy again right when Hatori came and got me.

"Time for lunch soon," he said, grabbing my arm and dragging me to the kitchen where a man was putting food on the table.

I should probably be commenting on how great the food smells and how happy I am to dig in; but I had other things on my mind… or rather, in my range of vision.

When I walked into the eating area, I found that directly to my left was the training area itself. I glanced over and saw Kyo. This is usually no big deal, but there was really something about how he looked. His shirt was off, his hair tousled brilliantly, his skin-

"Taki? Taki-kun? Are you all right?"

"What?! Oh yeah I'm fine. Perfectly okay. Nothing wrong here!" I said quickly walking over to the other side of the little opening, trying as hard as I could not to look at Hatori as long as my face was as red as I felt it. My eyes kept drifting over to Kyo, and I bit my lip as I felt my body heat up. God, I hate hormones. My fingers were tapping on the wall quickly and my knee was bouncing like crazy.

"You okay?" Kyo asked suddenly, appearing right in front of me.

I must have been the darkest red ever by now, but that didn't stop me from answering, "I'm cool." He looked at his chest, now loosely covered by a button-up shirt.

"Doesn't look like it," he said with a chuckle, "Look, there's nothing to be nervous about. You've already got my vote," he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. I grabbed his collar and kissed him again, trying to keep our chests as close as I possibly could while trying to keep them far away. He bit my lip and began begging for entrance, which I (against my better judgment since I was in Kazuma's dojo) permitted. My hand slid into his hair, my other still firmly grasping his collar, while his hands moved, one to my neck, and the other to my waist.

"Let's go you two, time for lunch." Hatori's interruption broke us apart hurriedly, and I thought I would spontaneously combust from the combined sexual tension and the fact that I was red-hot with embarrassment. Hatori seemed oddly unfazed; I put this to years of being Shigure's best friend. I jumped away from Kyo and practically sprinted into the dining area, sitting down and trying to lower my blood pressure. Kyo strolled in and sat across from me, looking particularly annoyed, which made me giggle a bit.

"So you two," Kazuma interrupted our silence, and I jumped.

I smiled sheepishly to their looks of concern, "Sorry."

"How did you two end up together?" he asked, happily digging in on his rice.

"Well," I said, "I moved here a few months ago, and transferred to Kyo's school." I stopped talking, overcome with embarrassment as I looked over at Hatori. God, I'm crazy.

"Then you started hitting on me," he muttered to me.

"Uh, no, as I recall you were very intent on pursuing me."

"Was not."

"You broke in to my house!"

"Noooo," he said, leaning in, "you _let me in_, remember??"

"But then you kissed me. We knew each other for what? A week??"

"Were you in a coma when we started dating?" He said, which made me laugh until I realized it was directed towards _me_.

"I obviously wasn't when you didn't have the guts to tell Tohru that you _liked_ me," I teased back coolly.

"That doesn't matter, you _still_ can't keep it in your pants when you're around me!" Kazuma and Hatori began this synchronized blinking thing.

I gasped, "You told me you loved me in front of a closet two weeks after we met." His eyes widened, and I smirked. No way he's beating me _this time_.

"You're the one who wouldn't stop _beaming_," he said, smiling himself at the comment, which made me blush.

I then smiled in remembrance; "You're the one who acted all knight-in-shining-armor when I got hurt."

"Then _you_ told _me_ you were in love with me. A very special moment for you, I'm sure." He said, somehow glowing with confidence after saying the phrase, 'keep it in your pants' just moments ago in front of his dad. Kazuma smiled at Kyo, and I blushed again.

"Then you jumped me in the janitor's closet!" My mouth erupted.

"Then… you…" he said, searching his mind.

"Then you started really liking swimsuit shopping. THEN you turned into a kitty."

"I am _not_ a kitty."

"You're so cute when you're angry, just like a little kitten."

"Taki," Kyo started.

I giggled and said, "Here kitty, kitty."

"You were jealous of Kagura!" he cried in desperation.

"Me-ow!"

"Well, that's… great…" Kazuma said slowly, nodding a bit.

"And a lot to take in," Hatori muttered.

"What?" I asked, "You were there for most of it."

"Well," he said, running a hand through his hair, "it takes on new meaning when you're moving in with me."

I glanced at Kyo, who was red, and looking at me with a smile, "Overall, it's been good."

"Yeah, it has," I said, smiling back.

"Well, for me," he said, holding up my mp3 player. I wouldn't want to seem utterly materialistic, but next to the man holding the device, that device was the most important thing I owned. It was basically my little digital best friend, and there was no way-, "Come and get it," he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Kyo," I said, taking a deep breath, "That's not funny."

He thought for a second, and leaned in, kissing me lightly, "Yeah it is."

"Kyo, sweetie," I said, "please give that back."

"But it's so much easier to get up and run away from you," he said, standing and leaning against the wall.

"This can't end well," Hatori muttered, taking another sip of coffee. I glanced over at him and grinned; he reminded me so much of Dad nowadays. Right down to the way he drinks coffee.

My thoughts were interrupted with a, "Catch me if you can."

We were off. I was running like I'd never run before, and soon we were back to where we started me shouting, "KYO FREAKING SOHMA. YOU WILL GIVE ME THAT BACK OR I WILL HUG YOU."

"Oohh I'm so scared," he scoffed, "getting a hug from a pretty girl."

"Au contraire my little kitten," I snapped, "you will be a cat, and I WILL find a stupid dog to come here and maul your ass."

"You don't have the guts."

I sighed, "You're right, sorry." I walked over to him, "There's no way I could ever do that to you," I kissed him lightly, grabbing the player from his hands. I then balked at the simplicity of it, "Why don't I think of stuff like that in the first place?"

"Because if you would have tried that in the first place I wouldn't have let you get it back," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Oh well wasn't that just completely pointless?"

"IT WAS NOT!!" Shigure's voice piped up outta nowhere, and when I turned, he was standing behind Hatori, finger-pointing way in the air like he had spotted superman, or was in preparation to hit a disco. "That was _adorable_!! You kids are just so sweet together!! I just wish I had the pleasure of taking this piece of sparkling feminine beauty for myself!!"

Then everyone got really quiet.

"You all know that evrtyime there's an awkward silence a gay baby is born?" Shigure said, sitting next to Hatori and crossing his legs.

"ANYWAYS," I said, going back to the table.

_--Later—_

It was getting late. The sky was dark with shades of orange and red, it was so beautiful, but all I could think about is when I'll next see Kyo. I can barely stand him being in the kitchen _now_, much less being away from him for a few days… I'm pathetic.

"Hey," he said, sitting next to me.

"Hey."

We were quiet for a while, and I kept trying to think up what to say, but I didn't know how to tell him goodbye, especially because I didn't know how long this goodbye would have to last.

"Shishou seemed to really like you," he said softly.

"I'm glad. He seems really nice."

"I want you to know that no matter what Akito says to you, I love you," he said slowly, his voice full of hesitation.

"I know you do, Kyo," I said, "And I love you too, more than I thought was possible," I laughed weakly. He looked at me, and I could feel my heart race, just like it did when we first met. "What?"

He smiled, "Sometimes I really don't think you realize how pretty you are," he stroked my cheek, "It annoys me."

"You're not so bad yourself," I said, smiling back.

"He's not what you think he is, Akito. He'll try to rip us apart, piece-by-piece. Everything we are is up for grabs…"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I hope so," he said, "I really do."

"Stop hoping," I said, "Just trust me."

He kissed me again, "You'd better get going. I'll see you soon."

"Kyo, I-"

"Bye," he squeezed my hand before dropping it and letting Hatori escort me to the car.

I felt my heart sink. He was sure, he was so sure we weren't going to see each other again.

I knew we were, next Saturday would be hell, but the fact that he'll be there made me want it to come as fast as possible. I don't care what Akito says; I just want a real goodbye.

I just hope I don't have to get one.

**That's it. Next chapter's the big day. **

**The story's almost over, and I'm freaking out, so I'll try as HARD AS I CAN to get this next chapter done. **

**Later!!**


End file.
